Once upon a…
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Continuación de "Once upon a crime"... Leves spoilers... y mucho mas... como avanza su relación, sus secretos...  denle una oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Luego de ver el último capítulo me surgió esta historia. No sé si será un solo capitulo o más, depende de ustedes. Ya recupere mi PC así que podré escribir. Espero comentarios! =) Elisabeth.

**Once upon a…**

By Elisabeth

Castle no logra salir de la perplejidad que le ha causado Kate al tomarlo repentinamente de la mano, mientras Martha continúa con su dramatización.

Rick solo tiene ojos para esa unión, ese enlace que le precipita el corazón y lo llena de alegría.

Kate sigue atenta a Martha, sonriéndose, riéndose y apretando la mano de Rick en señal de apoyo cuando la madre dice algo que lo avergüenza.

Cuando Martha finaliza su monologo, Kate suelta a Rick para aplaudirla y abrazarla. Martha solloza de la emoción.

-Realmente me ha encantado, Martha. No deje que nadie le diga lo contrario.

-Gracias, querida. Aprecio mucho que hayas venido y que te haya gustado. No puedo decir lo mismo de mi hijo…

-¡Madre! Sabes que me ha gustado. Eres increíble. Pero… Es raro oír sobre tu vida, y encima algo exageradamente narrada. Aun así me ha encantado.

Rick abraza a su madre. Kate se sonríe al verlos.

-Bueno, basta de sollozos que se me corre el maquillaje y tengo que salir.

-¿A dónde vas, madre?

-Iré con Alexis a llevar a Marcus hasta su casa y luego iremos a comer algo.

-¿Esta bien, papá? Si no puedo quedarme y…

-…No te preocupes, Alexis. Vayan tranquilas. Conduce con cuidado.

Martha y Alexis toman sus bolsos y se despiden de Rick y Kate. Marcus le estrecha la mano a Castle y luego a Kate.

Una vez que se han ido, Rick cierra la puerta y se dirige a Kate.

-¿Te quedas a cenar? Podemos pedir algo.

Ella se sonríe.

-¿Qué pedimos?

Él se sonríe y se dirige al refrigerador donde tiene varios imanes con números de deliverys.

-Lo que quieras… italiana, china, thai, mexicana, pizza, hamburguesas…

-Mmm… pizza suena bien.

-Genial. Elige algún vino de mi oficina, ordenare la pizza.

Rick hace el pedido, mientras Kate se dirige a la oficina a buscar un vino.

Casi media hora más tarde, la pizza llega, Rick toma una manta, un mantel, dos copas de vino y le indica a Kate que lo siga.

Se dirigen a la terraza del edificio, la cual esta tenuemente iluminada con la luz de la luna y las estrellas, y las luces de la ciudad. Él acomoda el mantel en el suelo, el vino, las copas y la comida. Deja a un lado la manta por su más tarde refresca, y se quita los zapatos.

Kate lo imita y luego ambos toman asiento sobre el mantel.

-Este sitio es increíble, Castle. Tiene una vista asombrosa.

-Sí, realmente, sí. No suelo venir muy seguido, pero hay veces que vengo aquí a escribir.

Mientras comienzan una grácil conversación, Rick sirve el vino, hacen un brindis y luego cada uno toma una porción de pizza y empiezan a comer.

-No debes ser tan cruel con tu madre, Castle… Su monologo es realmente bueno, y no creo que nadie vaya a pensar que es cien por ciento real. Además, era hora que sientas en carne propia lo que se siente que otro escriba sobre ti.

-Lo se… pero me ridiculiza, y no me agrada demasiado estar en ese papel. Sé que mi madre lo hace con buenas intenciones… Igualmente, para ser honesto, creo que lo que más me avergonzó es el hecho de que tú lo oyeras.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? No voy a espantarme, creo que ya nos conocemos demasiado para eso.

Ella le sonríe.

-Mi madre puede ser peligrosa hablando de mí. Y no quiero que te lleves una mala impresión de mi persona.

-¿Aun mas mala de la que tengo?

-¡Que graciosa!... Cambiando de tema… Me sorprendió realmente tu visión sobre los cuentos de hadas y los finales felices.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Recuerdas el caso del mago? Tú no creías en la magia, Kate. Hubiera apostado que dirías que los cuentos son una pavada y los finales felices no existen.

-Seguramente un tiempo atrás eso es lo que hubiera dicho, Castle. Pero… desde que desperté luego del disparo, veo todo con otros ojos. Quiero aferrarme a los sueños, tener esperanza, confiar en esos finales felices… antes me jactaba de no necesitarlos, pero eso no es cierto… todos necesitamos vivir de sueños, deseando que alguna vez en la vida se hagan realidad…

-Por supuesto que sí. Ya verás… Me alegra que seas más positiva, eres una persona maravillosa, Beckett, y mereces realizar tus sueños.

Ambos se sonríen. Kate se sonroja, sintiéndose algo incomoda, por lo cual decide romper un poco el clima sacando a relucir un tema que ha quedado en el aire.

-¿Cómo te sientes luego de todo lo de… lo que sucedió con Sophia?

-Aliviado. Es decir… en cierto modo no quería que volviera a ser parte de mi vida. Sophia fue solo un capitulo, y para mi estaba cerrado, pero siempre imagine que para ella no. Y descubrir que ella era una traidora me dio cierta liberación… no sé, es difícil de explicar…

-…Te entiendo. Sabes… ella y yo tuvimos una especie de conversación sobre ti.

-¿De verdad?

-Solo un intercambio de palabras. Suyas más que mías. Y a mí también me causo alivio que ella fuera una traidora. Porque entonces me di cuenta que sus palabras eran mal intencionadas, mentirosas… y realmente me alegro comprobar eso.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-No importa… Ya no tiene sentido… ¿Piensas que respecto a tu padre fue sincera?

-No lo sé. No estoy seguro de querer saber sobre él. Pero en cierto modo tiene sentido que sea de la CIA.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte a hallarlo.

-Por ahora no, gracias. Prefiero no saber de él e imaginarlo como yo quiera.

Por segunda vez aquella noche, Kate posa su mano sobre la de él y la aprieta un poco.

Para ella parece ser un acto reflejo, natural. Pero él nuevamente se queda perplejo mirando la unión y luego a ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Castle?

-Nada… solo… ¿Te diste cuenta que es la segunda vez en la noche que me tomas de la mano?

Kate baja la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas y luego vuelve a mirarlo a él.

-Lo sé. Me salió hacerlo, pero si…

-…me agrada que lo hagas, Kate.

Él le sonríe, provocando una sonrisa en ella.

Al finalizar de comer, y casi de beberse toda la botella de vino, Kate se recuesta sobre el mantel mirando hacia el cielo, atrayéndolo a Castle consigo, aun sin soltar su mano.

-Castle…

-Dime.

-Nunca te pregunte como me sacaste del coche cuando estaba hundiéndose en el rio.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-No mucho… yo estaba forcejeando con mi cinturón, mientras tú buscabas mi arma caída… luego te desapareciste, el agua seguía subiendo de nivel, y creo que me desmaye.

-No desaparecí. Como no pude sacar tu arma de debajo del asiento porque estaba enganchada con algo, opte por salir del coche por la puerta trasera e intentar tomar el cuchillo del baúl. Costo, pero lo logre. Luego debí salir a la superficie por aire, sino no podría sacarte. Enseguida regrese abajo, corte tu cinturón y te saque hacia la superficie. Estaba realmente asustado, estabas desmayada y no lograba reanimarte. Yo creía que… entonces, hice las pocas cosas de primeros auxilios que se, y por suerte reaccionaste… pero bueno, eso ya lo recuerdas.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Eres muy valiente, Castle. Nunca dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

-Tú me haces valiente.

Enseguida se quedan en silencio, contemplando el cielo estrellado, hasta que Kate mira la hora y se sienta sobresaltada y soltándole la mano a Rick.

-¡Wow! Es bastante tarde, Castle. Sera mejor que me vaya yendo.

Rick toma asiento y mira su propio reloj. Este marca las 3 AM.

-¿No quieres quedarte? Sabes que el cuarto de huéspedes es en realidad tu cuarto. Siempre va a estar para ti.

-Gracias, Castle, pero no. Prefiero ir a mi casa.

-Bien, al menos déjame acompañarte.

-Estoy con mi coche, Rick.

-Lo sé. Te acompaño hasta tu apartamento y luego me vuelvo en un taxi.

-No es necesario que te tomes esa molestia, yo puedo…

-…por favor, Beckett. Quiero hacerlo.

La mirada suplicante de él le saca una sonrisa a ella.

-Bien. Acompáñame.

Rick se sonríe, le toma una mano y la besa.

Luego, él junta todas las cosas, se colocan los zapatos y regresan al apartamento de él.

El deja todo, ella toma sus cosas y salen.

No tardan mucho en llegar al apartamento de Kate, ambos bajan del coche, él la acompaña hasta la puerta y se despide.

-La pase muy bien esta noche, Kate. Espero que se repita.

-Yo también. De verdad, Castle… Quiero que se repita.

-Que duermas bien.

-Tú también. Por favor envíame un mensaje cuando llegues.

El asiente y atina a irse, pero ella lo detiene de un brazo, le da un beso en la mejilla y luego lo deja ir, yéndose ella misma hacia el interior del edificio.

Él se sonríe, y enseguida detiene un taxi y se va.

Kate entra a su apartamento sin poder parar de sonreírse. No sabe que cambio, pero algo paso que la llevo a avanzar un poco más en la relación con Castle, y no desea retroceder.

Una vez que ella ya se ha puesto el pijama y se dispone a acostarse, su teléfono suena avisándole de un nuevo mensaje.

Toma el teléfono y lo lee: "Sano y salvo en casa. Dulces sueños, Beckett. Nos vemos por la mañana, besos, Rick."

Responde el mensaje y luego se va a dormir contenta, como hacía mucho no se sentía.

Por otro lado, Rick se coloca el pijama, se recuesta, y su teléfono le avisa de un mensaje: "Dulces sueños a ti también, Castle. Nos vemos, no olvides mi café, besos, Kate. Pd. Creo que esta noche podemos considerarla nuestra primera cita. ¿Qué dices?"

"¿Cuándo planeamos la segunda? =)"

"Nada de planes. Lo nuestro es lo espontaneo. =)"

Y con una sonrisa en el rostro de cada uno, se quedan dormidos con sus teléfonos sobre sí.


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana y media transcurre desde aquella cena a la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Desde aquella primera cita, como en definitiva ellos decidieron llamarla.

Semana y media que han estado inmersos en un nuevo y controvertido caso, que ha mantenido sus mentes ocupadas.

Finalmente, el jueves a la tarde el caso parece resolverse…

-¿Entonces eso es? ¿El esposo creyó que ella lo dejaría por su amigo y en un ataque de celos la mató empujándola por las escaleras?

-Así de simple, Castle. No se porque tardamos tanto en llegar a esta conclusión. Es la más obvia. Pero el tipo tiene contactos, poder, y logro evadir nuestras sospechas muy bien… ¡Vamos, Castle! Quítate esa cara de decepción.

-No puedo, Beckett. Esta historia es muy… chata. No me gusta. No es interesante.

-Lo siento, pero a veces la realidad es así, chata, poco interesante. Estoy segura que si hubieras escrito esa historia seria diferente, pero lamentablemente, o no, es como es.

-Bueno, no me agrada.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo para animarte?

-¿No tienes papeleo que hacer?

-De hecho no todavía, ya que no te cabe dudas que en cualquier momento el abogado del Sr. Watson presentará el caso como homicidio por emoción violenta, y una nueva investigación se abrirá. El poco papeleo que hay ahora Espo y Ryan pueden hacerlo. ¿Qué dices, cine y hamburguesas?

A Rick se le ilumina el rostro y se le borra la decepción. Ella le sonríe.

- Cine y hamburguesas suena genial.

-Bueno, iré a mi apartamento a darme un baño y a cambiarme de ropa. ¿Paso por ti a las siete?

-¿No quieres que yo pase por ti?

-El cine queda cerca de tu edificio, Castle, no tendría sentido.

-Bien, te espero a las siete.

Ambos se sonríen.

-Es una cita.

Kate deja la comisaria primero. Castle se queda tildado unos instantes mirándola y luego corre para llegar al ascensor antes de que las puertas se cierren.

Kate va hacia su apartamento, se da un baño y luego se detiene frente a su ropero a elegir que ropa usar. Nada la convence. Por un lado no quiere hacer gran asunto sobre la salida con Castle, pero por otro, sabe que es una segunda cita y debería usar algo bonito para él.

Luego de revolver todo, y probarse algunas cosas, elige un vestido. Sencillo, casual, en un tono azul marino, apenas por encima de las rodillas. Se arregla un poco el cabello, se maquilla tenuemente resaltando su mirada, se coloca perfume, toma su bolso y se va.

Por otro lado, Rick también se ha dado un baño, elegido un pantalón oscuro y una camisa rosada para vestir, se coloca perfume y se pasea impaciente por el living, donde su madre y Alexis están sentadas repasando el libreto del monologo de Martha.

-Vamos, Richard, quédate quieto de una vez, me estas poniendo nerviosa.

-Lo siento, madre. Estoy un poco impaciente.

-No es la primera vez que sales con ella, papá. Se ven todos los días.

-Lo se, Alexis, pero esto es diferente.

-¿Diferente como?

-Bueno… la noche de tu lectura, madre, cuando ustedes se fueron, ella se quedo a cenar y…

-… ¿Se besaron? ¿Lo hicieron?

-No, madre, nada de eso. Pero fue perfecto, distinto a otras veces, y decidimos llamarlo primera cita.

-¿Entonces hoy vendría a ser la segunda cita?

-Eso creo.

-Eso es genial, papá. Aunque en verdad no creo que esta sea su segunda cita, ni la otra su primera. Yo ya los considero pareja, aunque con algunas limitaciones, desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, pero no es así para nosotros. Creo que Kate esta asustada, ella prefiere que todo se de espontáneamente me dijo, nada de planes.

-Me parece Richard que tal vez es mejor que por un tiempo la dejes tener las iniciativas. Eso le dará confianza. Confía en mí.

-¿Tu crees?

Martha asiente.

-Si, papá, yo opino como la abuela. Déjala dar los primeros pasos, veras como luego podrán caminar a la par.

-Eso hare.

Enseguida golpean a la puerta.

-Llego.

-Cálmate, Richard. Actúa normal…. O anormal mejor dicho.

-¡Muy graciosa, madre!

-Vamos abuela, mejor dejémoslos solos hasta que se vayan.

Martha y Alexis desaparecen escaleras arriba. Rick respira profundo y abre la puerta revelando a una nerviosa y sonriente Kate.

-Perdón que me demore un poco, Castle.

-¿Te demoraste? Ni lo note. E igualmente no hay problema. Pasa.

Kate entra.

-Estas hermosa, Kate.

-Gracias. Tu estas muy apuesto…

-Soy muy apuesto.

Ella se sonríe.

-Claro, perdona, lo había olvidado.

-¿Vamos yendo?

-Si, vamos.

Salen del edificio y se dirigen hacia el coche de Kate.

-Espera… ¿Te parece si vamos caminando? Estamos cerca y la noche esta preciosa.

-Me parece bien.

Kate se asegura que su coche este bien cerrado, y luego comienzan a caminar.

Enseguida, ella sin decir nada lo toma de la mano. Él se sonríe y continúan caminando.

Al llegar al cine, se detienen frente a la cartelera.

-¿Qué te gustaría ver, Castle?

-Hace bastante que no vengo al cine en realidad, todas las opciones casi me parecen bien. ¿Tu?

-No lo se… También hace mucho que no vengo… Sabes, cuando venia al cine con mi madre nunca elegíamos la película, dejábamos que la suerte lo haga.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Tiraban una moneda?

-No, nada de eso, simplemente íbamos a la boletería y pedíamos dos entradas para la primera película que este por empezar. Muchas veces nos hemos llevado un fiasco, pero muchas otras nos hemos realmente sorprendido de ver películas que de haberlas tenido que elegir no lo hubiéramos hecho.

-Entonces hagamos eso.

-¿Quieres?

-Me parece muy buena idea.

Ella le sonríe y lo arrastra de la mano hacia la boletería.

-Yo invito, Castle.

-No, nada de eso, Kate, déjame…

-…Por favor, no. Tú luego me invitas las hamburguesas.

-Bien.

-Hola, buenas tardes, dos entradas para la primera función que este por empezar.

-¿De que película, señorita?

-La que sea, la primera que empiece.

La boletera la mira extrañada y procede a imprimir dos entradas.

Kate toma los tickets y paga.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a ver?

Kate mira las entradas.

-En… diez minutos exactamente, sala 2, entramos a ver… "Life as we know it".

-No la conozco.

-Yo tampoco. Entremos. ¿Quieres pochoclo o algo?

-¿Compartimos un paquete pequeño?

-Dale, yo compro.

Castle se dirige a donde venden el pochoclo, y compra uno pequeño mas una gaseosa. Luego, ambos entran a la sala 2, y se ubican al medio al centro. No hay mucha gente en el cine. Algunas parejas y unos pocos grupos de amigas.

Mientras esperan que apaguen las luces y la película empiece, comienzan a comer pochoclo de la misma bolsa que esta en medio de ambos, rozándose y chocándose las manos casi todo el tiempo.

Luego, las luces bajan, la película comienza.

Durante el tiempo que esta dura, ambos se limitan a verla, comer, y cada tanto mirarse sin decir nada.

Al finalizar la película, esperan que casi todos dejen la sala, para después irse también.

-¿Y bien, Castle, qué te pareció?

-Definitivamente no es la clase de película que elegiría ver de tener que elegir. Pero me gusto. Es divertida, y mas allá de lo que se ve a simple vista, cuenta cosas bastante profundas.

Ella se sonríe.

-Juro que me acabas de sacar las palabras de la boca.

Él se sonríe.

-Eso se llama telepatía. ¿Vamos por las hamburguesas?

-Vamos. ¿Te parece comprarlas e ir a Central Park?

-Buena idea.

Salen del cine, y se dirigen caminando hacia un local de hamburguesas a una cuadra de allí.

Se ponen en línea, y cuando es su turno, ordenan dos combos completos para llevar.

Después, se dirigen tomados de la mano y en silencio hacia Central Park, donde buscan un banco y se acomodan en el.

Comen en silencio por un rato, hasta que Rick habla.

-Sabes, me agrada esto.

-¿La hamburguesa?

-No, Kate, esto. Nosotros aquí. Es simple, y me gusta. Nunca antes tuve esto.

-Vamos, Rick, no te creo. Si has salido con quien sabe cuantas mujeres.

-Si, he salido con algunas mujeres, pero nunca tuve algo así con ninguna.

-¿Algo así como?

-Sencillo, agradable, tranquilo. Me agrada. A pensar de lo extraño y hasta contradictorio, que suene esto, Kate, contigo las cosas son simples. Y eso es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti. Eres realmente una brisa de aire fresco en mi vida.

-Que cursi eres, Castle. Pero, me alegro que así sea. Para mi también eres una brisa de aire fresco. Nunca antes me sentí tan amena con nadie. De verdad lo digo.

Él le sonríe y le da un tenue beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonríe.

-Kate… tengo algo que contarte… prefiero hacerlo ahora y no dejar pasar mas tiempo, aunque vayas a odiarme y no me quieras ver mas.

Kate frunce el seño y luego baja la mirada.

-Bueno… a decir verdad, yo tengo dos cosas que contarse, Rick.

-Tal vez es mejor que nos sinceremos ahora… Igual quiero que sepas que nada que vayas a decirme va a cambiar lo que siento por ti.

-No estaría tan segura, Castle. Sé que vas a enojarte…

-Kate… sé que va a parecerte tonto, pero lo ideal seria que ambos pudiéramos hablar al mismo tiempo, ya que sino cuando alguno de los dos escuche lo que el otro tiene que decir, tal vez no podamos seguir hablando… ¿podemos escribirlo en papel y leerlo al mismo tiempo?

Ella se ríe.

-Es tonto, Castle. Pero si eso quieres, esta bien conmigo.

-Bien. ¿Tienes algo para escribir? De papel podemos usar la bolsa en la que vino la comida.

Kate saca una lapicera y un lápiz de su bolso, y le extiende uno a él. Rick corta dos pedazos de papel de la bolsa y le da uno a ella.

-¿Lista?

Ella asiente.

Ambos proceden a escribir su confesión en papel.

Kate: "Rick, perdona por ocultarlo tanto tiempo, pero no podía afrontarlo… Nunca olvide lo que me dijiste aquel día en el cementerio cuando me dispararon. Lo recuerdo, siempre lo recordé, y siempre lo recordare. / Hay otra cosa que debo contarte. Algo más reciente. Sé que debí preguntarte, pero elegí no hacerlo, perdóname por eso. Luego de saber que tu padre podría ser de la CIA comencé a investigar. Quiero encontrarlo para ti. Sé que no lo dices, pero es importante para ti saber quien es. Si quieres podemos continuar la búsqueda juntos. Perdóname. Kate."

Rick: "Kate, creo que puedo anticiparme a como vas a reaccionar. Esta seria la segunda vez que hago esto. No me siento orgulloso de mentirte, pero me siento orgulloso de protegerte. Eres demasiado importante para mí como para dejarte expuesta nuevamente al peligro, ya demasiado es el que afrontamos caso a caso en el trabajo. Tú sabes que Montgomery te protegía, antes de morir, les dejo esta tarea a dos personas más. Una de ellas soy yo, la otra un viejo amigo de él. Este amigo de él, se contacto conmigo hace un tiempo atrás. Me dijo que si no te detenía de investigar el caso de tu mamá, nadie podría salvarte la próxima vez. Yo sabia que no podía pedirte en si que abandonaras el caso, entonces, aun no se ni como, te convencí de posponerlo. Lo cierto es, Kate, que yo continué investigando. Avance bastante. Perdóname por dejarte fuera. Quiero que lo hagamos juntos, pero siempre y cuando puedas prometerme que te mantendrás a salvo. Te quiero. Rick."

Una vez que ambos terminan de escribir, le entregan el papel al otro.

-No debías escribir un libro, Castle.

-No se ser acotado, perdona.

Ella se sonríe.

-Estaba bromeando.

Se miran a los ojos una vez más, y luego cada cual lee la nota del otro. Rick finaliza primero, y mira a Kate con temor. Cuando ella termina, voltea a mirarlo.

-¿Puedo hablar primero?

Ella asiente.

-Primero… lo que te dije en el cementerio… aun lo siento y ya intuía que lo sabias.

-¿De verdad?

-Si. Has cambiado luego del tiro, Kate. Y sé que eso te cambia. Pero es un cambio mas profundo. Y sobre todo no eres la misma conmigo. Casi desde siempre pude presentir que lo sabias, y casi me lo confirmaste aquella vez en las hamacas apenas volvimos a vernos después del tiro… pero no quise presionarte mas. Cuando estuvieras lista ibas a decírmelo. Lo entiendo. Y no me enojo.

Kate solloza y le dedica una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay de lo otro?

-No lo se… no me enojo… pero no se si quiero seguir buscando…. Tal vez hasta prefiero que tú lo hagas y después me cuentes.

-¿Enserio? Eso es muy no tu.

-Lo se. Tu turno.

-No voy a negar que un poco me enoja esto, Castle. Pero no voy a dejar de hablarte, ni odiarte. Creo que puedo comprenderlo. Entiendo tus razones, aunque no las comparto. Y ahora pienso que creo que fui bastante ingenua al pensar que yo postergaría el caso y tú también. Eres bastante predecible en ese sentido. Podría haber imaginado que continuarías por tu cuenta. Pero realmente no estaba en condiciones de lidiar con esto, no se si aun lo estoy.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces ya lo superare. Y continuaremos juntos. Sé que lo que siento en este momento en verdad es ganas de huir, de golpearte, y decirte de todo. Pero mañana me arrepentiría. Porque entiendo tus motivos. Te conozco, Castle, y se cuales son tus intenciones. Y sé que son buenas. Y también sé que no quiero perder más gente en mi vida, como no quiero perderme a mi misma tampoco. Quiero vivir y te quiero a mi lado.

Rick no puede evitar sollozar.

-¿No dirás nada, Castle?

-Me dejaste sin palabras, Kate. Juro que todas mis predicciones para este momento fallaron. Eres increíble.

Rick, inesperadamente para ella, la abraza.

-Hoy no, porque no podría afrontarlo, pero un día de estos me muestras lo que has estado investigando.

El asiente.

-Se esta haciendo tarde. ¿Vamos?

-Si, vamos.

Caminan hacia el edificio de Rick casi en silencio. Cada cual en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar al coche de ella, se detienen.

-Bueno…

-¿Quieres subir?

-Mejor no. Creo que los dos tenemos cosas que pensar. Al menos yo las tengo.

-Pero… ¿Estamos bien, Kate?

-Claro que si, Castle. ¿Nos vemos mañana en la comisaria?

-Por supuesto. Café en mano allí estaré.

Ella se sonríe tenuemente. Rick no puede ocultar su rostro de preocupación. Ella lo percibe. Lo mira a los ojos y luego lo toma por detrás de la cabeza, besando dulcemente sus labios.

Después, apoya su frente por unos instantes sobre la de él. Y luego, abre la puerta del coche y se sube.

-Conduce con cuidado. Por favor avísame cuando llegas.

-Lo hare. Adiós, Castle.

-Adiós.

Kate se va, Rick cuando el coche dobla en la esquina entra en su edificio.

Quince minutos después, Rick ya recostado recibe un mensaje de Kate: "Llegue. Duerme bien y deja el rostro de preocupación, Castle. No estoy enojada. Solo soy de procesamiento lento. Disfrute mucho de la salida y creo que fue bueno habernos sincerado. Te veo mañana. Kate."

Él responde: "Juro que estoy sonriendo, Kate. Duerme bien tú también. Hasta mañana. Rick".


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente, Rick entra en la comisaria con dos cafés en mano. Se dirige hacia donde Kate esta sentada escribiendo en su computadora. Le extiende un café y luego toma asiento.

-Buenos días, Kate.

Ella levanta la mirada, toma el café y luego regresa a mirar su computadora.

-Buenos días, Castle.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si.

-Mmm… ¿Estamos bien?

-Si.

-¡Vamos, Kate! Algo te sucede. Ni siquiera me miras.

Ella posa su mirada sobre él.

-Te estoy mirando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas enojada, verdad?

-Un poco. No puedo evitarlo, Castle. Pero juro que trato, no quiero que esto se interponga entre nosotros.

-Te entiendo.

-¿Tu no estas enojado por lo que yo te oculte?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Creo que porque parte de ello ya lo suponía, entonces ya lo tenía asumido. Además valoro que me lo hayas dicho ahora, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿No?

-Supongo. Igual no te preocupes… Esta vez no es como otras. Ya nos conocemos bastante, Castle, te confiaría con los ojos cerrados el caso de mi madre. Solo es que me molesta un poco el no habérmelo imaginado, el haber pensando que realmente el caso estaba suspendido… ¿Será posible que esta noche me enseñes todo lo que hayas averiguado?

-Claro. Y tú… me muestras lo que tengas sobre mi padre.

-Pensé que no querías saber.

-No quiero conocerlo, pero quisiera saber quien es.

Ella asiente.

-¿Tenemos caso hoy?

-Nada hasta el momento. Estaba llenando algunos reportes pendientes.

Esposito a pasos de ellos, cuelga el teléfono y se acerca a Rick y Kate.

-Lamento interrumpir y contradecirlos, pero acaba de surgir un caso.

-¿Dónde?

-Central Park.

-Bueno… ¿De que se trata?

-Doble homicidio. Una pareja. Por lo que me adelanto Lanie, aproximadamente 20 años de edad, ambos caucásicos, y ella podría estar embarazada.

-Gracias, Espo. Nos vemos allá.

Kate y Rick salen de la comisaria rumbo a la Central Park. Por otro lado, Esposito y Ryan también.

Al llegar a la escena del crimen, cruzan las cintas amarillas de contención, y se encuentran con Lanie y Alexis, además de varios oficiales recabando pistas y apartando a la gente.

Las victimas están ella sobre un banco, él en el suelo.

-Buenos días, Lanie, Alexis.

-Buenos días, Beckett.

-Hola, Beckett.

-¿Qué tenemos?

-Hasta ahora… Te presento a Gabriela Fitz y Sebastián Cohen, diecisiete y veinte años respectivamente. Homicidio doble, una sola herida de bala en ella, varias en él. Por la forma del vientre de ella podría suponer que esta embarazada, pero no puedo confirmarlo hasta llevarlos al laboratorio.

-¿Intento de robo?

-No lo creo. Sus billeteras estaban intactas a simple vista. Y él aun conserva su teléfono y reloj.

-¿Tiempo de muerte?

-Ambos entre las diez y las doce de anoche.

Rick y Kate se miran, ya que ellos estaban allí en ese horario.

-¿Estas segura? No puede ser, Lanie.

-Claro que estoy segura. ¿Por qué?

-Solo preguntaba.

Lanie los mira sin comprender nada. Alexis mira a su padre y entiende lo que sucede, ya que ella sabía de su cita.

-Bien, por ahora no tengo mas que decirte, Beckett.

-Gracias, Lanie. Nos vemos luego.

Lanie y Alexis siguen trabajando en los cuerpos. Ryan y Esposito se acercan.

-¿Han encontrado a los parientes?

-La madre de ella esta en camino a la comisaria. A los padres de él aun no pudimos localizarlos.

-Bien… nos vemos en la comisaria.

Rick y Kate se apartan de la escena hacia el coche.

-¿Cómo puede ser que no oímos nada? Estábamos a pasos de ahí.

-No lo se, Castle. O estábamos realmente muy distraídos o usaron silenciador.

-Tienen que haber usado silenciador. Por más distraídos que pudiéramos estar, múltiples disparos no pueden habernos pasado desapercibidos. Tal vez fueron a larga distancia.

- Por la herida en ella lo dudo. Ese tiro fue de cerca sin dudas.

-¿Crees que debemos decir que estuvimos aquí anoche?

-No. No vimos nada, no somos testigos. Así que mejor mantengámoslo entre nosotros.

Se suben al coche y se van.

Al regresar a la comisaria, la madre de la victima, una mujer rubia de escasa estatura y unos enormes ojos celestes llorosos, los esta esperando.

-Gracias por venir, Sra. Fitz. Lamentamos mucho su perdida.

-No puedo creer que mi pequeña… El mes pasado enviude, y ahora esto… ¿Qué paso?

-Aun no podemos confirmar nada, pero la mantendremos al tanto. ¿Cree que puede contestar algunas preguntas?

La mujer asiente.

Todos toman asiento.

-Sra. Fitz, ¿puede confirmarnos que la otra victima, Sebastián Cohen tenía una relación con su hija?

-Si. Ellos estaban juntos desde hace dos años. Se conocieron en el gimnasio donde mi hija iba a practicar natación. Él entrenaba allí.

-Disculpe que le pregunte esto, pero… ¿Alguna posibilidad de que Gabriela estuviera embarazada?

-No. O… al menos, no lo creo. ¿Por qué?

-Solo conjeturas. No sabemos nada hasta avanzada la autopsia.

-¿Ellos se llevaban bien? ¿Tenían algún enemigo? ¿Algún ex-novio o ex-novia, tal vez?

-Sebastián era el primer novio de mi hija. No se si él tuvo o no otras novias. Y ellos se llevaban muy bien. Él era dulce con ella, la cuidaba, era correcto. Nunca la traía tarde a casa, era muy conversador conmigo, me ha invitado a pasear con ellos.

-¿Qué puede decirnos de la familia de él?

-No los conozco. Él jamás quiso presentarlos.

-¿Sabe si Gabriela tenia algún problema últimamente, tal vez actuaba raro?

-No. Ella estaba entusiasmada preparando su baile de fin de curso. Planeando sus primeras vacaciones con su novio. Iban a irse un fin de semana a la playa. Estaba ansiosa por saber que universidad la aceptaría. Quería ser diseñadora de modas.

-Bien. Gracias por todo, Sra. Fitz. Estaremos en contacto.

Luego de despedir a la mujer, Castle y Beckett se dirigen a comenzar a armar la pizarra.

-Beckett… Ya que me has dicho que quieres ver lo que halle… Sin que pienses mal, ¿no quieres quedarte a dormir en mi apartamento? Ya que mañana tendremos que estar aquí temprano, y no sabemos a que hora nos iremos hoy… tal vez…

-¿Cuarto de huéspedes?

-Claro. Si eso tu… quieres.

-Bien. Me quedare.

Él se sonríe. Y continúan armando la pizarra.

Recién, una hora más tarde, los padres de él se presentan en la comisaria. Beckett los hace pasar para hablar con ellos.

-Siento mucho su perdida, Sr. y Sra. Cohen. Tomen asiento, por favor.

La mujer, flaca, sumisa, de rostro demacrado, morocha de ojos oscuros, con un vestido largo y holgado, toma asiento recién cuando su marido, alto, fortachón, de semblante duro, cabeza rasurada, de ojos verdes, vestido con pantalones verde militar y una remera negra, se sienta primero. Ella esta solloza, él no expresa ninguna emoción.

-¿Qué sucedió con Sebastián, detective?

-Aun no podemos confirmar nada, Sra. Cohen, pero evidentemente alguien perpetua alguna clase de venganza, no fue un robo.

-¿Tenía él algún enemigo?

-No. Mi hijo no tiene enemigos, ni casi amigos. Lo criamos bien, para ir por la vida de manera correcta. Sembrando el bien.

-¿A que se dedicaba su hijo Sr. Cohen?

-Entrenaba casi todo el tiempo, a fin de año ingresaría al liceo militar. Quería seguir mis pasos.

-¿Qué hay de Gabriela? ¿Conocían a la novia de Sebastián?

-Una sola vez la vimos. Hace dos noches vino a cenar a casa, y… nos contaron que Gabriela estaba embarazada de dos meses y medio, y que querían casarse.

-¿Cuál fue su reacción a eso?

-Disgusto. Mi hijo tenia metas, y eso las derribaría. Era muy joven para casarse y tener un hijo. Y la chica también era muy joven para eso. Además no sabíamos que salía con alguien hasta esa noche.

-De todos modos le dimos nuestro apoyo. Más allá de que no estuviéramos de acuerdo, no íbamos a abandonarlo, y mi hijo no iba a huir de sus responsabilidades.

-Bien. Les agradezco por estar aquí. Estaremos en contacto con ustedes.

Despiden a los padres, y regresan frente a la pizarra.

-Este caso es muy raro, Castle. Es como si ambos fueran tan perfectos por separado…

-…Pero juntos no. A mi no me agrado para nada él padre de él. ¿Viste su mirada dura, de reprobación? ¿Y como su esposa se comportaba al lado de él?

-Si. Pero no podemos asumir nada hasta investigar más.

De repente le suena el teléfono a Kate, es Lanie con noticias nuevas.

Enseguida, bajan a la morgue para encontrar a Lanie.

-¿Qué tienes para nosotros, Lanie?

-Puedo confirmar que ella estaba embarazada, casi llegando al tercer mes. Luego tendré los resultados del examen de paternidad que realice con la victima.

-¿Confirmas tiempo de muerte?

-Efectivamente. Entre las diez y las doce de anoche. Podría preliminarmente adelantarme a decir que él debe haberse interpuesto entre ella y el agresor en los primeros tiros. Luego le disparan a ella. Y finalmente una vez más a él.

-¿Algo sobre el arma usada?

-Un arma pequeña. De defensa personal diría yo. Pero Ryan me confirmo que no esta registrada. Sea quien sea el agresor, disparo consecutivamente y podría decir que sin saber. No creo que sea alguien que tenga entrenamiento en armas.

-Gracias, Lanie. Cualquier cosa haznos saber.

-Por supuesto, cariño.

Kate y Rick se retiran de allí.

Pasan todo el día entrevistando compañeros de escuela de ella, gente del gimnasio, al medico de ella. Nada apunta hacia nada.

-Esto es un camino sin salida, Castle. No se hacia donde ir.

-Yo volvería sobre el padre de él. El tipo es profesional, sabe de armas, y puede perfectamente haberse cubierto usando un arma chica, y disparando imperfectamente.

-Lo se, pero no puedo acusarlo sin pruebas. Lo mejor será irnos a descansar. Espo me llamara si surge algo. Mañana podemos ir a Central Park a ver si se nos ocurre algo. ¿Pasamos por mi apartamento así busco algunas cosas?

-Si, vamos.

Dejan la comisaria. Pasan por el apartamento de ella donde recoge alguna ropa y la carpeta sobre el padre de Castle. Luego se dirigen al apartamento de él.

Al ingresar, Martha y Alexis ya están terminando la cena y la mesa esta lista para los cuatro.

-Hola, madre, Alexis. Ya llegamos.

Ambas aparecen a saludar a Rick y abrazar a Kate.

-Bienvenida, Kate. Ya esta la cena casi lista.

-Gracias, Martha.

Castle toma las cosas de Kate y las lleva hacia el cuarto de huéspedes escaleras arriba.

Mientras ella va a la cocina con Martha y Alexis.

-¿Todo bien en el trabajo, Kate? ¿Se supo algo más sobre el caso?

-La verdad que no, Alexis. Todo conduce a nada.

-¿Quieres una copa de vino?

-Me gustaría, gracias, Martha.

Kate enseguida se relaja. Siempre se ha sentido a gusto entre la familia Castle.

Luego, Rick regresa, y Martha anuncia la comida. Todos toman asiento mientras Rick ayuda a su madre a servir la comida.

-¿Qué ha pasado que cocinaste, madre?

-Richard, no me hagas quedar como que nunca cocino.

-Nunca cocinas.

-Bueno, pero hoy tenemos una invitada especial.

Kate se sonríe.

-Gracias, Martha. Todo luce espectacular.

-Debo reconocer que Alexis me ayudo bastante.

-No tanto abuela.

Cenan entablando una amena conversación. Luego Alexis sirve el postre que ha hecho.

-Pa, mas tarde iré a lo de Paige, se me olvido decirte antes.

-¿No es un poco tarde, Alexis?

-Me pasara a buscar ella con su madre. Tenemos que preparar unas láminas para la clase de Biología. Me quedo allí a dormir y mañana vamos a la escuela, juntas.

-Bien, pero mantente en contacto por favor.

-Yo también salgo, Richard. Pero regreso a dormir. O eso creo.

-No quiero ni preguntar a donde vas, madre.

-Me reuniré con mis alumnos del estudio. Tenemos cosas que pulir de la obra.

Instantes luego, Martha y Alexis se excusan para ir cambiarse de atuendos, mientras Rick junta la mesa y lava los platos. Kate trata de ayudarlo pero él no la deja.

-Es raro que no tengas ninguna persona trabajando en tu casa, Castle. Para hacer los quehaceres.

-Si tengo. Pero viene tres veces a la semana. Luego mantenemos todo entre nosotros.

-Es extraño… cuando te conocí, y antes inclusive, pensaba que eras distinto.

-¿Distinto como?

-Más… divo. No lo se, mas estrella. Además de playboy.

Él se sonríe.

-¿Y ahora?

-Tienes tus momentos, pero creo que es solo un acto. Eres un padre de familia, un hijo que se preocupa por su madre, eres dulce conmigo… Creo que eres de esas personas que hay que realmente conocer para saber quienes son.

-Tu eres igual, Kate.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Apenas te conocí, me sentí terriblemente atraído por ti, pero lo que dejabas ver era a una mujer dura, esquiva, adicta al trabajo. Y conociéndote, me di cuenta que eres buena, proteges a los tuyos, eres dedicada no adicta al trabajo, divertida, compañera, tierna.

-¿Yo soy tierna?

-Claro que si. Te haces la dura, pero eso es solo un acto.

Ella se sonríe.

Castle termina de secar el último plato y lo guarda.

-¿Quieres un café? Luego si quieres te enseño lo de tu madre.

-Un café seria genial.

Rick prepara dos tazas de café y luego se dirigen a su oficina.

-Antes que nada… quiero decirte que en verdad abarque esto como tu caso, no el de tu mamá. Yo quería saber quien te disparo y sabía que eventualmente una cosa llevaría a la otra.

Rick enciende la pantalla donde esta la investigación.

Kate se sorprende al ver el trabajo. Todas las fotos, la de ella al centro.

-¡Wow! Esto es… increíble, Castle.

-Lo que esta aquí en realidad no es nada nuevo. Solo lo ordene. Lo nuevo en si, lo tengo en mi computadora. Pero son hipótesis. El hombre en quien Montgomery confió no se quien es, o sea, he hablado con él pero no se quien realmente es. Pero por lo poco que él me dijo, tenemos que remontar todo hacia al menos doce años atrás.

-Mi madre murió hace doce años, es lógico.

-Si, pero eso no es lo único que paso hace doce años. No son cosas que aun tengan lógica, Kate, ya te dije, son hipótesis.

Ella toma asiento en el sofá. El detrás de su computadora.

-Hace doce años, tu madre investigaba bandas narcotraficantes de drogas. Estaba demasiado cerca y la mataron junto a algunos de sus alumnos y colegas metidos en lo mismo. Sabemos que la policía estaba metida, aunque aun no sabemos todo concretamente. Hace doce años asumía el alcalde.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

-Nada. O algo. No creo que él concretamente, pero presumo que su ascenso no fue casual. Tenia todas las de perder, era un novato, y aun así gano. Yo lo conocí poco después del asenso porque el me cito aclamándose fan de mis libros, y nos hicimos amigos. Y luego del caso que tuvimos donde era sospechoso, el amigo de Montgomery se empeño mucho en ayudarme en ese caso. Siendo críptico sobre lo que decía, pero aun así, me hizo pensar. Sabemos que detrás de lo de tu mamá hay alguien muy poderoso. Con muchas influencias. Dispuesto a callar a quien sea y como sea.

-¿Piensas que es un político?

-Podría ser, pero también podría ser alguien dentro de la policía, FBI o CIA. Algo extraño paso por mi cabeza luego de que Sophia nombrara a mi padre y su participación en que yo pudiera acceder a la CIA.

-¿Qué?

-Recordando, me di cuenta que yo conocí a Sophia en un café. Y ella me conto que era de la CIA y casi me invito a seguirla. Obviamente, me conoces, me entusiasme como chico con juguete nuevo.

-Me imagino.

-En aquel momento no lo pensé, pero ningún miembro de la CIA se presentaría como tal abiertamente a cualquiera en un café. Creo que era premeditado encontrarse conmigo allí. Dado que Sophia acabo siendo de los malos, presiento que algún plan tenia en aquel entonces también, no se por qué ni que tenia que ver yo allí. Siento que esto es una telaraña que se comenzó a tejer hace mucho tiempo, y que ambos, tú y yo, nos vimos envuelta en ella. A veces me pregunto si incluso fue casual que nos conociéramos.

-Todo esto es muy grande, Castle. No se como abarcarlo.

-De a poco, Kate. Son conjeturas. No podemos dar un paso en falso, ni actuar a plena vista. Todo debe ser bajo el radar. Montgomery sabía quien es la cabeza de todo, y sea quien sea, confió en él para prometer no hacerte nada si te mantenías al margen, así que ese alguien no esta tan lejos de nosotros.

-No se si pensar que todo es parte de tu grandiosa imaginación, o que puede todo esto tener certeza.

-No lo sabemos, pero ya lo sabremos. Te lo prometo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, lo que halle de tu padre puede relacionarse.

-¿Qué hallaste?

-Espérame aquí. Iré por la carpeta.

Kate corre escaleras arriba y enseguida vuelve con la carpeta en mano.

-No es cien por ciento seguro, Castle. Pero todo apunta a que si.

Ella le da la carpeta. El la abre revelando una fotografía de un hombre canoso, ojos azules y semblante estoico.

-Joseph Richard Bunsen. Tiene que ser él, Kate.

-Lo se.

-Nació el 20 de marzo de 1937 aquí en Nueva York. Agente de la CIA retirado. ¿Y donde esta ahora?

-No se sabe nada de él luego que dejo la CIA hace unos once años. No figura que sea casado, solo viudo. Sin hijos, salvo… tu. No hay ninguna dirección, ni previa ni actual. Se lo trago la tierra.

-Aquí dice que estuvo encubierto en una compañía de teatro desde el 72 hasta el 74. Debió abandonar la asignación por causas clasificadas. Tiene que ser él. Mi madre siempre trabajo en el teatro. Y yo nací en el 74. Se debe haber ido cuando supo de mí.

-No lo sabemos, Rick…

-Es posible. Mi madre nunca quiso decirme nada. Tal vez, no sabe nada. Lo único que pude sacarle en tantos años es que se llamaba Richard y era actor. Seguramente lo del nombre era cierto, lo demás era su fachada. La debe haber dejado y desaparecido cuando supo que yo estaba en camino. Le arruinaría su misión.

Kate se acerca a Rick y lo abraza por detrás. Él se siente realmente afligido con todo esto.

-Habrá que seguir investigando, Castle.

-Kate… ¿Qué sucede si mi padre tiene algo que ver con lo que le paso a tu mamá?

-No pensemos eso.

-Podría ser. Hace once años aproximadamente que dejo la CIA y desapareció. Hay solo dos opciones. Lo mataron o el esta detrás de todo. Si eso llega a ser así me odiaras por el resto de tu vida, Kate.

-No nos adelantemos, Castle. Y no voy a odiarte. No tienes la culpa de ser hijo de tu padre.

Castle no puede quitarse el rostro penoso y la mirada triste.

-Vamos, Rick. Dejemos esto por hoy. Creo que fue sobrecarga de información para ambos. ¿Qué te parece si miramos una película? Una comedia preferentemente.

Ella guarda la carpeta en un cajón, y apaga la pantalla con las fotos. Luego lo toma de una mano.

-Dale, vamos.

-¿Te molestaría ver la película en mi cuarto? No quiero encontrarme a mi madre, me delataría la cara de que algo pasa. Juro que me comportare.

Ella se sonríe.

-Vamos. Sé que te comportaras.

Ella lo lleva de la mano hacia el cuarto de él. Se quitan los zapatos, encienden el televisor, y se recuestan en la cama sin desarmarla. Kate comienza a recorrer todos los canales, hasta que encentran una película que aun no comenzó y la dejan sin saber ni siquiera cual es. Luego resulta ser "Love Actually".

Sin querer, a ambos los vence el sueño en medio de la película, y se quedan dormidos. Ella sobre el pecho de él. Vestidos y sobre las mantas.

En mitad de la madrugada, él se despierta. Apaga la televisión. Tapa a Kate con las mantas. Coloca su teléfono en la mesita de luz corroborando antes la alarma. Y luego le da un beso en la frente y sale del cuarto.

Sube las escaleras, entra al cuarto de huéspedes, se saca la camisa y el pantalón, y se acuesta a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

En medio de la madrugada, Kate se despierta sobresaltada. Mira hacia todos lados y recuerda que esta en el cuarto de Castle. Nota que él no esta. Se levanta, enciende la luz. Lo busca en el baño y la oficina. Al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte sale del cuarto hacia el living.

Al ver que no hay nadie por ninguna parte mira la hora. 3:20 AM.

Luego sube las escaleras sigilosamente y se dirige al cuarto de huéspedes.

Abre la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, entra y enciende una lámpara. Y allí esta Castle, apenas tapado con una sabana, durmiendo pacíficamente en calzoncillos.

Kate se sonríe y se arrodilla a su lado, posando una mano en una de sus mejillas.

-Castle… Rick…

El apenas hace alarde de que la esta escuchando. Y le responde sin abrir los ojos.

-Fue muy amable de tu parte dejarme dormir allí y venir aquí, pero no corresponde, Castle.

-Está bien, Kate. Ve a dormir.

-Me siento mal quitándote la cama, Rick.

-No te sientas mal, todas las camas de aquí son iguales. Vamos, ve.

-¿De verdad?

El abre los ojos y levanta una de sus manos posándola en una mejilla de ella.

-De verdad. Descansa.

Ella le sonríe y posa sus labios sobre los de él dulcemente dándole un beso.

-Gracias.

-Duerme bien, Kate.

-Igual tu. Perdón por despertarte.

-No hay problema.

Rick vuelve a dormirse. Kate lo tapa un poco mas con la sabana, toma su bolso, apaga la lámpara y se va.

Regresa al cuarto de Rick, se coloca el pijama y se recuesta en la cama.

Se sonríe pensando lo a gusto que se siente estando allí. El cuarto entero huele a él.

Enseguida se queda dormida.

Por la mañana, Kate se despierta, antes que su despertador suene, por el sonido del agua de la ducha corriendo. Mira la hora. 7 AM.

La puerta del baño esta cerrada. Ella se levanta, toma sus cosas de aseo y golpea la puerta.

-Puedes pasar si quieres, estoy en la ducha.

Kate abre tímidamente la puerta y entra al baño el cual esta lleno de vapor y huele bien.

Rick asoma su cabeza despeinada por detrás de la mampara azul.

-Buen día, Kate. ¿No hay beso de los buenos días para mí?

Ella se sonríe. Y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Buen día, Castle. Espera que me lave los dientes.

Él se sonríe y continúa bañándose.

Kate se lava la cara y los dientes. Luego se acerca a la bañera y corre la mampara un poco asomando la cabeza para dentro.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Beckett?

Ella se sonríe y se sonroja.

-Solo estoy aquí para darte tu beso de los buenos días, Castle.

Él se sonríe y se acerca a ella. Ella lo toma por un lado de la cabeza y lo besa pausada y tendidamente.

-¡Wow! El mejor beso de buenos días de toda mi vida.

-¿Tuviste muchos besos de buenos días?

-Estuve casados dos veces, Kate.

-Lo se.

-Pero créeme cuando digo que este fue el mejor.

Ella le sonríe.

-Enseguida salgo así puedes bañarte tu.

Kate se sienta sobre el inodoro. Rick termina de bañarse y cierra el agua.

-¿Me pasas una toalla del armario que esta a tu lado, por favor?

Kate abre el armario revelando un montón de toallas bien dobladas de todos los colores, y algunas batas, pantuflines y toallas pequeñas. Extrae una toalla grande color negra, cierra el armario y le acerca la toalla a Castle.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias.

Kate cada vez se siente más cómoda con la intimidad compartida. Rick sale de la ducha con la toalla envuelta en su cintura y el pelo chorreando agua.

-Espera.

Kate abre el armario nuevamente y toma una toalla pequeña. Se acerca a él y delicadamente le seca el cabello. El cierra los ojos disfrutando el momento.

Luego, se besan una vez más.

-Báñate tranquila. Ya sabes donde están las toallas y dentro de la ducha encontraras shampoo, crema de enjuague y otras cosas. Luego te espero en la cocina para desayunar.

Ella asiente. Rick se dirige al cuarto a cambiarse. Una vez que cierra la puerta detrás de si, Kate se desviste e ingresa a la bañera. Abre el grifo y se deja embargar por el agua caliente y las sensaciones que le causa saber que apenas segundos antes, Rick ha estado en esa misma ducha.

Quince minutos después, Kate sale del baño envuelta en una toalla rosada. Se viste con ropa limpia, se perfuma, maquilla y cepilla el cabello.

Nota que afuera esta lloviendo, por lo cual decide dejarse el cabello mojado, nadie sospechara nada en la comisaria.

Guarda su ropa sucia en su bolso y deja el cuarto rumbo a la cocina.

Allí están Rick y Martha. Él terminando de preparar el desayuno, Martha ya esta desayunando.

-Buen día, Martha.

-Oh, buen día, cariño. ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Usted?

-Nada de usted. Soy vieja pero que no se note, Kate. Dormí bien, gracias.

Kate se sonríe. Y toma asiento en el desayunador.

Rick le sirve café.

-Aquí tienes leche, azúcar, tostadas, dulces, bear claw, lo que gustes.

-Gracias, Rick.

-Bueno, chicos, yo los dejo. Tengo que ir de compras.

-Toma un taxi y lleva paraguas, madre. Esta lloviendo fuerte.

-Si, gracias, Richard.

Martha se despide tirando un beso al aire a ambos, toma sus cosas y se va.

Kate y Rick desayunan casi en silencio a excepción de algún comentario sobre el caso que están trabajando.

-¿Por donde comenzaremos hoy, Beckett?

-Veremos si los chicos o Lanie tienen novedades, y de ahí partiremos. Con esta lluvia no podemos ir a Central Park, y además cualquier pista que pudiera haber debe haberse lavado.

Luego de desayunar, toman sus cosas y salen rumbo a la comisaria en el coche de Kate que esta estacionado en la puerta.

Al llegar, nadie se percata de que lleguen juntos ni de que luzcan mas amistosos que de costumbre. Pero Esposito y Ryan se percatan de otra cosa…

-Hola, Beckett, Hola, Castle. ¿Sin café esta mañana?

-¿Castle, no has comprado café para Beckett?

-No, si, nosotros…

-…lo tomamos de camino aquí. Pase a buscarlo para venir. ¿Alguna novedad en el caso?

-Últimos llamados hechos por ambos y hayamos una cámara de seguridad de un local cercano, que enfoca la escena del crimen, aunque la imagen es difusa y lejana.

-Bien. Cuéntame de los llamados.

-Gabriela solo tiene llamadas a él y a su madre. Lo mismo con los mensajes de texto, a excepción de algunos a una amiga, Cinthia Byron. A la cual chequeamos y esta fuera de la ciudad desde hace dos semanas. Sebastián realizo llamadas a sus padres, al gimnasio y a Gabriela. Las últimas son de su madre.

-Todo esto esta demasiado hermético. Todo gira entre ellos dos y sus familias.

-Te lo dije, es el padre.

-¿Qué hay del video?

-Aquí están las capturas de lo único que puede apreciarse. Es una cámara giratoria que se mueve de acuerdo a las personas que pasan por el local, por lo cual no tenemos imágenes de la escena de todo el tiempo.

Esposito le entrega unas fotografías.

-Algunos vehículos estacionados. Los cuales estamos comprobando aun. Y allí están Gabriela y Santiago sentados en el banco. Luego pasa directamente a ellos ya muertos. No tenemos imágenes del momento del hecho.

-Bien, cuando sepan a quienes pertenecen los vehículos estacionados, si algo resalta háganmelo saber.

Ryan y Esposito asienten y se van.

-Este caso es muy compacto, Castle. No me gusta.

-¿Quieres un café?

-Dale, te lo agradecería.

Rick se dirige al cuarto de descanso a prepara dos cafés.

Las horas pasan, y el caso parece no avanzar. No hay pistas. Ni sospechosos plausibles. Beckett y Castle pasan horas sentados observando la pizarra.

Enseguida, se acerca Ryan.

-Beckett, Castle… Creo que tengo algo.

-¿De que se trata?

-Comprobamos los vehículos estacionados. Todos, menos dos pertenecen a trabajadores y residentes del área. De esos dos excluyentes, uno es de una señora que todas las noches va con amigas al parque a hacer gimnasia.

-¿Y el otro?

-El mismísimo Sr. Cohen.

-Te lo dije.

-No te emociones tanto, Castle. Tal vez le presto el coche a su hijo o se lo robaron.

-Lo dudo. Sebastián no tiene permiso de manejo, y no parece la clase de chico que se robaría el coche del padre. Y no hay reporte de robo sobre el coche.

-Muy bien, Ryan, gracias. Llama por favor al Sr. Cohen y dile que se presente aquí cuanto antes.

Ryan asiente y se va.

-Beckett, es obvio, todo apunta a él.

-Apuntar no es sinónimo de disparar, Castle. Puede no haber sido él.

-Pero es probable que si haya sido.

-Ya veremos.

Media hora más tarde, el Sr. Cohen se presenta y es interrogado.

-Gracias por venir, Sr. Cohen.

-Ya les dije todo lo que se. ¿Por qué me han pedido volver?

-¿Qué coche tiene Sr. Cohen?

-¿Coche? Tengo un Sedan verde. ¿Por qué?

-¿A dónde estuvo ayer entre las diez y las doce de la noche?

-¿Me están acusando de haber matado a mi propio hijo?

-No lo estoy acusando de nada, Sr. Cohen. Solo dígame dónde estuvo.

-Durmiendo. Me acuesto temprano porque madrugo. Y tomo píldoras para dormir. Duermo profundamente, detective, y no asesino a nadie mientras lo hago. Despedí a mi hijo después de la cena, ni siquiera supe que no estaba en casa hasta que mi esposa me lo comento en la mañana. Asumimos que estaba con esa chica.

-¿Su hijo usaba su coche?

-No. Sebastián no manejaba. Nunca quiso aprender.

Beckett le enseña las fotografías donde se ve su coche.

-Su automóvil estaba estacionado frente al parque la noche del crimen.

-No puede ser. No salió de mi garaje.

-No puede, pero es, Sr. Cohen. ¿Alguien más maneja su coche?

-No. Mi esposa no sabe manejar. Y nadie más… no, nadie toca mi coche.

-Bien, lo chequearemos, Sr. Cohen. Por favor no abandone la ciudad y manténganse disponible por cualquier cosa.

Enseguida regresan frente a la pizarra.

-¿Tu le crees, Beckett?

-Parece sincero. Hay que esperar que los chicos vuelvan de registrar su casa.

Media hora más tarde, los chicos vuelven.

-¿Qué encontraron?

-Efectivamente el Sr. Cohen tiene píldoras para dormir, recetadas. Pero… hayamos el arma.

Esposito se la enseña dentro de una bolsa plástica.

-Falta que Lanie le haga pruebas pero es casi seguro que es el arma.

-¿Dónde estaba?

-Envuelta con un trapo de piso dentro de un cajón en el living.

-¿Quién les abrió la puerta, chicos?

-La Sra. Cohen. La cual luego desapareció y debimos irnos cerrando la puerta por nuestra cuenta.

-Fue ella.

-Castle, no puedes acusar a toda la familia solo porque una pieza te encaja mejor que otra. No tienes el rompecabezas entero.

-Beckett, piénsalo. Mientras su marido duerme pesadamente por las pastillas, ella toma el arma y el coche, los mata, regresa y se acabó. Nadie sabría que fue ella. El marido piensa que no sabe manejar, no tiene licencia, el arma no esta registrada, es una mujer que no se ajusta al perfil de un asesino. Aparentemente no tendría motivos. Tiene que ser ella. Y cuando los chicos registran su casa, ella desaparece.

-Bien, chicos, traigan a la Sra. Cohen.

Veinte minutos después…

-Beckett. La Sra. Cohen no regreso a la casa. El marido no sabe nada de ella y dejo su teléfono en casa.

-Es ella.

-¡Castle!

-Beckett, puede que Castle este en lo cierto. Lanie acaba de decirnos que el arma fue limpiada de huellas, pero le han echado perfume para cubrir el olor a pólvora recién disparada. Perfume de mujer, y el mismo que usa la Sra. Cohen.

Cuarenta minutos mas tarde, encuentran a la señora Cohen en el cementerio frente a la tumba de su hermana. Ella, en un ataque de nervios y dolor, confiesa todo. Fue al parque a matar a Gabriela para que su esposo dejara de ser duro con su hijo, y además previendo que Sebastián abandonaría la idea de entrar al liceo militar si iba a tener un bebe, y el Sr. Cohen no soportaría eso y perturbaría la familia. Pero se le salió todo de las manos, cuando Sebastián se interpuso recibiendo el primer tiro. Luego mato a Gabriela y de nervios disparo múltiples veces dándole a su hijo. Regreso a su casa, limpio el arma, la perfumo y la envolvió en un trapo de piso. Nadie sabía de esa arma, la adquirió ella misma hace dos meses para defensa personal.

Apresan a la solloza y arrepentida Sra. Cohen, ante la vista reprobatoria y abatida de su esposo.

-Al final tenias razón, Castle. Tendré que escucharte más.

-Puedes compensarme la falta de credibilidad esta noche.

Kate se sonroja y frunce el seño.

-¿Cena y película? La lluvia es perfecta para ese plan.

Ella se sonríe.

-Bien. Pero en mi casa. ¿Qué dices?

-Acepto. Iré a casa a saludar a Alexis y a mi madre. Tú termina el papeleo, ya sabes que no soy de ayuda en eso. Luego te veo. ¿A que hora te parece bien que vaya?

-¿A las ocho esta bien?

-Perfecto. Llevo el vino y la comida. Elige la película.

-Es una cita.

Él se sonríe.

-La tercera.

-Yo diría cuarta.

-Cierto.

-Nos vemos luego, Castle.

-Nos vemos.

Él se va, ella se queda sonriendo, hasta que Esposito la interrumpe.

-¿Puedo ir?

-¿A dónde?

-Con ustedes.

-¿De que hablas?

-¡¿Nos vemos luego, Castle?

-Es una forma de decir, Espo.

-Si, claro.

-De verdad.

-Finge con Castle, Beckett, no conmigo.

Ella le da un golpe en el brazo. Y se sonroja. Luego se sienta a hacer el papeleo del caso. Esposito la deja mientras se va sonriendo.


	5. Chapter 5

A las siete en punto Kate llega a su apartamento desde la comisaria. Tiene una hora para prepararse hasta que venga Castle.

Se dirige al baño y se da una ducha. Luego se seca el pelo y se dirige a su habitación a cambiarse.

Revuelve bastante su guardarropa hasta elegir algo. Finalmente se decide por algo simple, un jean oscuro, zapatos bajos, y una blusa de jean mas claro abotonada al frente. Se maquilla un poco y luego va al living a elegir una película de su videoteca.

Casi todas las películas ya las vio al menos tres veces, por lo cual opta por las únicas dos que no vio. Las cuales su padre le regalo cuando estaba aun convaleciente del disparo. Las saca del envoltorio aun sin abrir y las deja sobre la mesa del living. Ordena un poco el apartamento y enseguida llaman a la puerta.

Se da una última mirada en el espejo cercano a la entrada y luego abre la puerta revelando a Rick haciendo equilibrio para cargar una botella de vino, helado y varias cajas de comida china.

Kate se sonríe y toma las cajas de comida para aliviar la carga.

Cuando apoyan todo en la mesada de la cocina, Rick se acerca a Kate y le da un fuerte beso en los labios.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Trajiste comida para alimentar a un batallón.

-No me decidía por nada, así que traje todo.

Kate revolotea los ojos mientras guarda el helado en el freezer. Rick toma la botella de vino y la comida, enseguida Kate toma dos copas y se dirigen al living.

-¿Has elegido una película?

- No me decidía por nada, así que elegí dos.

Ella se sonríe burlonamente.

Rick deja todo lo que carga y toma las películas.

-Mi padre me las regalo cuando estaba en reposo luego del disparo. Nunca las vi.

-¿Te importa si vemos "Avatar"? Siempre quise verla pero nunca lo hice. Luego podemos ver "Suburban Girl".

-Me parece bien.

Kate enciende el televisor y coloca la película. Ambos se acomodan junto a la mesa ratona, Rick sirve vino a ambos y luego Kate le da play al DVD.

Comen casi en silencio mirando la película, comentando alguna que otra cosa de tiempo en tiempo. Cuando terminan de comer se acomodan en el sofá mientras continúan mirando.

Cuando los títulos comienzan a correr se quedan un rato tildados mirándolos. Disfrutando del momento. Kate esta recostada sobre el pecho de Rick, mientras él esta semi sentado posado contra uno de los apoyabrazos.

-Me ha encantado esta película. Tenemos que verla con Alexis. Sé que le gustara.

-¿Piensas que a ella le gustaría ver una película conmigo?

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo se. Últimamente nosotras dos es como que… no congeniamos. Creo que esta enojada conmigo, Castle.

-Kate… Alexis siempre habla muy bien de ti, te tiene mucho cariño. No voy a negarte que haya estado un poco resentida luego del disparo por miedo a que me suceda algo… pero después se le paso.

-Aquel día, cuando Martha y tú quedaron secuestrados en el banco… Alexis me miro con tanto desprecio, tanta bronca… culpándome de algo. Me sentí realmente mal, Castle. No quiero ser la responsable de que algo te suceda, pero paradójica y egoístamente, no quiero perderte.

Castle se sonríe y comienza a acariciarle el cabello.

-Te juro que Alexis no tiene nada contra ti. Hemos tenido muchas conversaciones ella y yo. Y comprendió que estar a tu lado día a día es mi elección, y mantenerme a salvo es mi tarea… ¿Comemos el helado?

Ella asiente.

-Vas a tener que moverte para poder ir a buscarlo.

Él le besa la cabeza, ella se sonríe y se levanta.

Mientras ella busca el helado y dos cucharas, él tira las cajas de comida.

Luego regresan al sofá y acomodan el helado entre los dos.

-Sabes… creo que Esposito se dio cuenta de que algo sucede.

-¿Tiene algo de malo si así fuera?

-No… Es solo que deseaba mantenerlo entre nosotros por más tiempo. No se cual será la reacción de Gates al respecto, y es demasiado pronto para averiguarlo.

-Podemos ser más cuidadosos.

-Aunque sea por un tiempo, Rick. Hasta que sepamos hacia donde va esto.

-Yo ya se a donde va esto.

-Cuéntame.

-No voy a contarte la película, Kate. Vas a tener que vivirla.

Ella se sonríe.

-¿No tiene adelantos esta película?

-Aquí va el tráiler…

Él la toma por detrás de la cabeza y comienza a besarla pausada pero pasionalmente.

Sin dejar de besarse, ella se las arregla para dejar el helado sobre la mesa, luego continúan besándose y acariciándose por largo rato.

Cuando comienzan a notar el cambio en sus respiraciones y palpitaciones, él se detiene apoyando su frente sobre la de ella.

-Creo que mejor ponemos pausa y le damos play a la otra película. ¿Qué dices?

Ella se sonríe.

-Esta es más interesante, pero me parece bien.

Kate se levanta, coloca la otra película y regresa al sofá a acomodarse entre los brazos de Rick. Enseguida comienza la película. No llega a la mitad, que Rick se queda dormido. Kate se acomoda mejor en sus brazos y continua mirándola.

Al finalizar, Kate apaga el televisor y se levanta cuidadosamente del sofá procurando no despertarlo. Tira el pote de helado vacío, acomoda los almohadones que quedaron en el suelo y luego se acerca a Rick delicadamente y acaricia su rostro.

-Rick… Rick…

El abre sus somnolientos ojos y se sonríe.

-Creo que me quede dormido. Perdóname.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón, Castle.

-Estaba cómodo contigo en mis brazos.

Ella se sonríe.

El mira el reloj.

-Uy, las dos de la mañana. Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

-Quédate.

-No he traído nada, Kate. Ropa, cepillo de dientes…

-Tengo un cepillo de dientes nuevo sin abrir, y mañana podemos pasar por tu apartamento a que te cambies. Igualmente si los chicos no me llaman, no debo ir tan temprano a trabajar. ¿Te quedas?

-No tienes cuarto de huéspedes, ¿deberé dormir en el sofá, verdad?

-No es necesario.

Ambos se sonríen.

-Bien. Me quedo.

Enseguida, ambos se dirigen al baño a asearse. Luego Kate se coloca su pijama y al regresar al cuarto se encuentra con Rick recostado sobre la cama completamente vestido. Solo se ha sacado los zapatos.

-En tu casa no duermes vestido, Rick.

-Lo se pero…

-Ponte cómodo, Rick. No voy a molestarme porque duermas en calzoncillos.

-Bien.

Él se levanta y se desviste quedándose en su ropa interior negra.

Luego ambos se acuestan, al principio, algo tímidos, lejos el uno del otro, pero enseguida Kate apaga la luz, se acerca a él, se acurruca contra su cuerpo, entrelaza sus piernas con las de Rick y cierra los ojos.

-Buenas noches, Castle.

-Buenas noches, Beckett.

Y enseguida ambos se queda completa y plácidamente dormidos.


	6. Chapter 6

Por la mañana, Kate se despierta primero. Abre sus ojos y se queda contemplándolo a Rick, mientras acaricia su cabello.

A pesar de que se siente muy bien estando así con él, la asusta un poco el haber dado tantos pasos juntos, aunque aun hay varios pasos por dar.

Enseguida, Rick abre los ojos y se sonríe al verla.

-Buen día, Kate.

-Buen día.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Increíblemente bien. ¿Tu?

-Como los dioses.

Ella se sonríe y se acerca aun mas a él para besarlo, quedando casi encima de Rick.

Luego de varios minutos de agitados besos y caricias, Castle la detiene dándole un beso en la frente y dejando la cama.

-¿Qué sucede, Rick?

-Lo siento, Kate, no puedo… tu entiendes… Me gustas… pero me hace daño.

-Perdóname.

-No debes pedirme perdón. Ya llegara su momento. Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si nos cambiamos y desayunamos?

Ella asiente con los ojos sollozos. Le encantaría sentirse preparada para dar un paso más y aliviarlo a él de su malestar, pero aun no se siente lista para eso.

Rick, al verla así, se acerca a ella y la toma de la mano.

-Kate, por favor, no deseo hacerte sentir mal.

-Ya se me pasara… yo no deseo hacerte sentir mal a ti.

El la abraza con todas sus fuerzas. Verla así la hace lucir endeble, una imagen que no esta acostumbrado a ver de ella. Luego, la besa tenuemente en los labios y la ayuda a salir de la cama.

Ambos se visten en silencio. Cada cual ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

Enseguida, se asean en el baño y se reúnen en el living.

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar a algún sitio?

-Dado que casi no hay nada en mi refrigerador seria lo mejor.

Él le dedica una sonrisa que retorna la luz a los ojos de ella.

-Bien, vamos. Pero habrá que cambiar eso de que nunca tengas nada, Kate. Tienes que alimentarte como persona normal.

-Ya iré de compras, Castle.

-Si quieres luego te acompaño.

-Bien.

Ambos toman sus cosas y salen del apartamento.

Se dirigen en el coche de Kate hacia una cafetería a unas cuadras de allí.

Al entrar se ubican enfrentados, en una de las mesas del fondo contra el vidrio. La mesara toma el pedido y enseguida se los trae. Lattes para ambos y algunas cosas de pastelería.

Desayunan en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, salvo algunos comentarios.

-Si no hay caso, ¿iras de todos modos a la comisaria?

-Siempre hay algún papel que completar. ¿Tú vendrás?

-Prefiero irme a casa. Ducharme, estar un poco con Alexis, escribir. Si surge un caso me llamas.

Ella asiente.

-¿Aun estas enojado?

-¿Enojado? Nunca estuve enojado, Kate. De verdad, sácate esa idea de la cabeza.

Sin que ellos lo noten, Lanie y Esposito entran en la cafetería y se detienen frente a las cajas para ordenar algo para llevar. Lanie los veo y se lo comenta a Esposito.

-No te des vuelta, Javi, pero en las mesas del fondo están Castle y Beckett. ¿Qué dices, nos acercamos a ellos?

-Estos dos traman algo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hace días que algo cambio entre ellos. No sé que es, pero algo hay. Y ayer me dio la sensación de que iban a juntarse luego del trabajo. Se lo insinué a Beckett y se sonrojo.

-Yo los veo igual que siempre. Es normal que ellos se junten a tomar un café.

Esposito se gira a mirar.

-Solo que no están solo tomando un café, Lanie, están desayunando. Y en un día donde no hay caso aun. ¿Qué dices si nos acercamos y los incomodamos un poco?

-¡Ay, Javi! ¿Estas seguro? Beckett nos matara luego… Aunque… hagámoslo.

Cuando les entregan sus pedidos, se acercan a la mesa de Kate y Rick, quienes al verlos se comportan como si hubieran visto a un par de fantasmas.

-Hola, hola.

-Que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí, chicos.

-¡Lanie! ¡Espo! No los vimos entrar.

-No, estaban demasiado compenetrados en su charla. Nosotros si los vimos.

-¿Les importa si nos sentamos?

Sin esperar respuesta, Lanie toma asiento al lado de Kate, y Esposito junto a Castle.

-¿Qué cuentan, chicos?

-Mmm… nada nuevo.

-Exacto. ¿No hay caso nuevo, verdad, Lanie?

-Cierto, Javi. Que curioso que estén desayunando juntos sin haber caso.

Kate se sonroja.

-¿Por qué es curioso, Lanie? Nosotros… nos encontramos de casualidad aquí.

-¿Si? Que extraño siendo que este sitio queda a una cuadra del apartamento de Kate, pero más de quince minutos del tuyo, Castle.

-Me agrada este sitio, por eso vengo hasta aquí.

-¿Sabes algo mas que es curioso, Lanie?

-¿Qué, Javi?

-No vi el coche de Castle aparcado en ninguna parte.

-Vine en taxi.

-¿Tomaste un taxi para venir a desayunar aquí? ¿Quince minutos de tu apartamento a una cafetería que tiene sucursales por todo Nueva York?

-Me agrada esta sucursal. ¿Qué tiene de raro eso?

-No, es absolutamente normal, Castle.

-Que bueno que se hayan encontrado casualmente aquí. Es mejor desayunar en compañía, ¿no?

-No me molesta desayunar sola, pero no esta mal desayunar con alguien.

-¿Qué hicieron anoche, chicos? Nosotros fuimos a jugar a los bolos.

Kate y Rick se miran.

-No estuvimos juntos anoche, Lanie.

-Yo no dije que hayan estado juntos, cariño. Solo les pregunte que hicieron.

Kate se sonroja nuevamente.

-Yo he estado con Alexis.

-Curioso, Castle, porque me cruce a Alexis esta mañana temprano cuando fue a la morgue a dejar unas carpetas que se llevo por error y me dijo que no te veía desde ayer a la tarde.

-Claro porque estuve con ella ayer a la tarde, y luego ella se fue a dormir de una amiga.

-¿Tu que hiciste anoche, Beckett?

-Mire una película y me fui a dormir.

-¿Sola?

-Si, sola, Espo.

-Bien, no te enojes, Beckett, es solo una charla normal entre amigos.

-Nada de charla normal, chicos. ¿Pueden cortar con este teatro? No se hacia donde quieren llegar.

Esposito y Lanie se sonríen.

-Solo nos divertíamos un rato, Kate.

-¿A costa nuestra? No es divertido, Lanie.

-Perdona, cariño. No es para que te enojes.

-Si, me enojo. ¿Vamos a ser sinceros? Bien, Castle y yo estamos saliendo. ¿Contentos?

-¿De verdad? Eso es genial, chicos. Los felicito.

-Si, se lo merecen, chicos.

-No lo cuenten, no queríamos decírselo a nadie por ahora. Pero dado que son tan… curiosos. Ahora ya lo saben. ¿Vamos, Castle?

-Si, vamos.

-Los veo luego, chicos.

Kate y Castle se retiran, antes pasando por la caja donde él paga la cuenta.

Lanie y Esposito se quedan desayunando allí.

-Creo que exageramos un poco, Javi.

-Puede ser, pero al menos blanquearon lo de ellos.

-Si, verdad. No puedo creer que finalmente estén saliendo.

-Alguna vez iba a darse. ¿Hasta cuando iban a negar lo que les pasa?

Fuera de la cafetería, se suben al coche de Kate rumbo al apartamento de Castle.

-Kate… si no querías decirles, podríamos haber sostenido nuestra posición.

-No, Castle, era insostenible. Además conozco a esos dos, cuando quieren ser pesados no hay con que darles. Así es mejor, supongo.

-Mi madre y Alexis medio que lo saben.

-¿Les has contado?

-A medias. Pero se lo imaginan.

-Mientras no se entere Gates, creo que al resto puedo sobrellevarlos.

-¿Qué hay de tu padre?

-Ya se lo diremos. Juntos. ¿Quieres?

-Si es lo que tú quieres, está bien por mí.

Al llegar al edificio de él, aparca el coche con las balizas puestas por unos instantes.

-Bueno, llámame si surge un caso, ¿si?

-Si.

El la besa en los labios y luego se baja del coche.

Kate se marcha hacia la comisaria, él entra en su edificio.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate realiza papeleo por casi dos horas seguidas. Ningún caso aparece. Y se siente un poco avergonzada de estar deseando que alguien asesine a alguien, para poder llamar a Castle.

A la hora del almuerzo, Kate le avisa a Esposito que saldrá un momento, y enseguida baja hasta la morgue.

-¡Hey, Lanie!

-¡Beckett! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a verte… ¿somos amigas, verdad?

Kate toma asiento en una silla cerca de Lanie que esta lavando utensilios y guardándolos.

-¿Qué sucede, Kate? ¿Dónde esta Castle?

-En su casa. No hay caso y tenia cosas que hacer. La cosa es… me he vuelto demasiado adicta a su presencia aquí y cuando no esta lo extraño demasiado. No me gusta eso, Lanie. No soy así.

-El amor cambia, cariño. Es normal que lo extrañes.

-Supongo… ¿Len, en cuanto te desocupas como para acompañarme a hacer unas compras?

- Termino con esto y listo. Si no aparece caso, estoy libre. ¿Qué quieres comprar?

-Algunas cosas para llenar mi refrigerador y… Castle y yo aun no hemos… estado. Y quisiera comprarme algo bonito por si acaso. Y tú sabes de esas cosas.

-Soy experta en esas cosas. Pero, vamos Kate, seguro te has comprado ropa interior anteriormente.

-A decir verdad… por supuesto que me he comprado ropa interior pero nunca… especialmente, tú sabes… normal, pero ahora siento que debo pensar en ello, a Castle le agradan los detalles, y quiero tenerlo todo en cuenta.

-Bueno, entonces vámonos ya mismo.

Lanie guarda el último utensilio. Toma su bolso, se une a Kate que ya la espera en la puerta del ascensor.

Se retiran de la comisaria en el coche de Kate rumbo al centro comercial.

Allí recorren varios locales. Kate compra velas aromáticas, sales de baño, y cremas corporales de distintos aromas. Todo por sugerencia de Lanie. Luego se dirigen a la tienda de ropa interior.

Allí Kate se compra varios conjuntos. De distintos colores y entramados. Lanie la hace comprar algunos bastantes osados para el gusto regular de Beckett. También compra algunas camisolas de dormir más provocativas.

Luego, con todas las bolsas, se sientan en el patio de comidas a almorzar unas ensaladas.

-Creo que me he fundido, Len. Nunca use tanto la tarjeta de crédito.

-Son gastos necesarios, cariño.

-Lo se. ¿Crees que a él le gustara? Castle esta acostumbrado a otras mujeres, de mas… clase.

-No digas tonterías, Kate. He visto como ese hombre te mira. Ningún conjunto de ropa interior cambiara lo que siente por ti, pero cuando te vea usándolos, se derretirá por ti. Eres mucho más mujer que cualquiera de esas mujerzuelas con las que él pudo haber estado. Ahora cuéntame… ¿Cómo es que comenzó todo? Es decir, no comenzar ya que eso empezó hace mucho, pero ¿cómo fue que ahora finalmente están saliendo?

-Hace algunas semanas atrás, luego del caso de los cuentos de hadas, ¿recuerdas?

Lanie asiente.

-Bueno… luego de ese caso fui a su apartamento a oír el monologo sobre su vida que Martha esta ensayando. Ella me había invitado. Castle estaba realmente avergonzado de las cosas que su madre decía. Aunque en realidad ella estaba siendo mayormente exagerada pero era dulce lo que decía. Creo que allí nos acercamos mas, era extraño, pero se sentía normal estar sentada junto a él, en su living, con su familia, y reír juntos, tomarnos de la mano…

-Espera ahí. ¿Tomarse de la mano?

-Si, lo tome de la mano casi inconscientemente para darle apoyo y luego permanecimos así hasta que Martha termino. Después, todos se marcharon y quedamos solos en su apartamento. Me invito a quedarme a cenar y acepte. No sabes, Lanie… fue tan romántico. Comimos en la terraza del edificio, a la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Conversamos como nunca antes. Luego me acompaño a casa y nos despedimos. Pero normal, sin nada fuera de lo ordinario. Pero enseguida sentí que debía tomar esa noche como principio de algo, que no era una noche mas, entonces le sugerí llamarla primera cita. Y así fue como empezamos. Aunque le pedí ser espontáneos, no planificar demasiado, por miedo a asustarme y huir.

-¿Y cuantas citas van?

-Cuatro.

-¿Y no han estado juntos? Ahora me siento una cualquiera. Javi y yo ya nos acostamos en la primera cita.

-Es distinto, Lanie. Castle y yo aun tenemos cosas que sortear, que conocernos a otro nivel. Ya hemos dormido juntos pero sin que nada suceda.

-¿Y como se pueden aguantar?

-Sé que a él ya le esta haciendo daño contenerse, y lo cierto es que me estoy muriendo por dar ese paso con él… por eso es que quería estar preparada. Debe ser especial. Él ha estado con muchas mujeres y con dos de ellas se ha casado acabando en divorcio. Mis relaciones nunca condujeron hacia ninguna parte. Lo nuestro no puede ser igual. Yo no podría soportar la idea de que Castle sea uno más de mi lista de fracasos, lo quiero demasiado para perderlo. Y estoy segura que a él le pasa lo mismo.

-Claro que a él le pasa lo mismo, cariño. Sino no habría estado cortejándote por cuatro años, sin importar que tú salgas con otros frente a sus ojos.

Kate se sonríe y se le ilumina la mirada.

-Lo se. Por eso quiero invitarlo a cenar y dejar que las cosas se den. Dar rienda a todo sin que ninguno de los dos deba contenerse.

-No sabes como te envidio, Kate.

-Tú tienes a Espo, Len.

-Lo se, y realmente lo quiero, pero lo nuestro es mas pasional, el romance quedo a un segundo plano.

-Tú puedes resurgirlo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Bueno… ¿vamos yendo? Comprare algunas cosas en el supermercado y luego dejamos todo en mi apartamento y regresamos a la comisaria.

-Si, vamos.

Toman todas las bolsas y se van.

Compran varias cosas en el supermercado y luego llevan todo al apartamento de Kate. Donde ella ordena todo y después regresan a la comisaria.

Lanie vuelve hacia la morgue, y Kate hacia homicidios.

Al regresar a su escritorio se encuentra con Castle esperándola con dos cafés. Ella se sonríe y luego da cuenta de su presencia posando una mano sobre su espalda de camino a sentarse. Él se sorprende y luego sonríe.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, Castle? Pensé que vendrías si había caso.

-Lo se, pero… extrañaba estar aquí.

-¿Solo estar aquí extrañabas?

-Bueno, claro que no… también extrañaba a Esposito, Ryan y a la capitana Gates.

Ella se sonríe y toma su café.

-¿A dónde habías ido? Nadie sabía nada de ti.

-Fui de compras con Lanie. Necesitaba algunas… cosas varias. ¿Tu que hiciste?

-Almorcé con Alexis y mi madre. Y aproveche a escribir, estaba bastante atrasado.

-¿Otro libro de Nikki Heat?

-El ultimo a decir verdad. Frozen Heat.

-O sea que… no escribirás mas sobre Nikki Heat. ¿Aun continuaras trabajando con nosotros?

Kate no puede ocultar su rostro de desilusión.

-No pongas esa cara, Kate. No fue una decisión mía, fue de la editorial. Y mientras nadie me eche de aquí, siempre estaré. Disfruto realmente trabajar aquí. Muchas veces lamento no poder ser realmente uno de ustedes.

-Eres uno de nosotros.

-No de verdad. Aunque yo sienta que si.

-Se a que te refieres. Pero para mi eres el mejor compañero que he tenido.

Él le sonríe.

-Rick… esta noche quisiera cocinar algo para ti y… ¿puedes?

-Claro que puedo.

-Bien, te esperare en mi apartamento a las nueve. Y si quieres… tráete tus cosas para quedarte a… dormir.

La mirada que Kate le dedica le declara a Castle todas sus intenciones, y él se sonríe.

-Entonces creo que volveré a mi casa. Así escribo un poco más y preparo todo para esta noche.

-Yo ya me iré también. Así organizo todo. Les pediré a los chicos que me cubran si surge algo.

Ambos salen de la comisaria juntos. Antes Kate le pidió a Javier que se encargue de todo.

Fuera del edificio, antes de que Kate se suba a su coche y Castle tome un taxi, se despiden con un tenue beso en los labios que los deja a ambos con ganas de más.

-Te veo a las nueve.

-Es una cita.

Y cada uno parte para un lado distinto de la ciudad.


	8. Chapter 8

Rick llega a su apartamento desde la comisaria y lo primero que hace es encerrarse en su habitación, apenas saludando a Alexis al pasar por el living. Ella sorprendida golpea su puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar, papá?

-Pasa.

Ella entra. El esta sentado en la cama, frente a su ropero mirando toda su ropa. Alexis se sienta a su lado.

-¿Qué miras? ¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo otra cita con Kate. No sé que ponerme.

Alexis frunce el seño y se sonríe.

-Nunca antes habías tenido problemas para vestirte.

-Nunca antes había sido importante pensar realmente en que ponerme.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Alexis atina a ponerse de pie, pero él la retiene de un brazo.

-Espera, Alexis. Quiero preguntarte algo… ¿a ti te molesta que salga con Kate?

-No. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-No lo se… tal vez pensé que podría molestarte… además tu has estado un poco enojada con ella en los últimos tiempos.

-Eso ya paso. Temía por ti, papi. Pero luego me di cuenta que esto es lo que tu quieres, y que ambos saben protegerse entre si. Y que aceptarlo y estar feliz por ti es el riesgo que debo tomar.

Castle solloza y abraza a su hija. Luego, ella se pone de pie y se dirige al ropero.

-¿De que trata la cita?

-Cocinara para mí. Y tal vez me quede a pasar la noche allí.

-Entonces iras a su apartamento, cocinara para ti y dormirás con ella…

-Bueno, no se si realmente dormiré con ella…

-Vamos, papá, soy grande, estoy segura que pasara. Por lo tanto, debes ponerte algo lindo, pero casual. Un jean… como este que esta aquí…

Enseñándole uno oscuro.

-Una camisa. Me agrada tu camisa azul noche. Y zapatos. Y por favor no vayas a llevar uno de tus pijamas infantiles.

-Si, mamá.

-No de verdad, papá, no dejes que te vea con esos. Bien, te dejare prepararte. Cocinare algo para la abuela y yo.

-Gracias, cariño.

Alexis se retira. Castle se encierra en el baño a ducharse. Luego se viste, de coloca perfume, se peina un poco menos ordenado que de costumbre, y prepara su bolso.

Mientras tanto, Kate tiene la cena controlada, y se va a bañar y cambiar.

Al dejar el baño, se coloca uno de los conjuntos de ropa interior nuevos, uno de encaje negro, y luego se pone un vestido, sencillo de algodón con lycra, strapless, fruncido en el torso y suelto en la falda, color celeste oscuro que va aclarándose hasta el blanco, de arriba hacia abajo, y tiene algunas florcitas blancas en la falda. Y decide no ponerse tacos como de costumbre, sino unas sandalias bajas negras. Se maquilla, se peina, se coloca perfume.

Después, coloca velas por algunos sectores, dispone la mesa ratona del living, y le echa una última mirada a la comida en el horno. Enciende música funcional a un muy leve volumen. Y apaga la luz principal, dejando solo algunas laterales.

Se dirige a su habitación. Ordena todo y aromatiza un poco el cuarto con olor a jazmines. Luego, se sienta en el living a esperar.

Nueve menos cuarto, golpean la puerta. Kate respira hondo y abre.

-Hola...

Ella le sonríe. De los nervios casi no le salen las palabras.

Él le da un suave beso en los labios, le entrega un delicado y bello ramo de flores blancas y rosas que le ha traído, y una botella de vino.

-Gracias, Rick.

Ella le sonríe y entra a colocar las flores en agua.

-Estas hermosa, Kate.

-Tu también.

-¿Estoy hermosa?

Ella se sonríe. Y él le sonríe.

El deja su bolso a un costado.

-La comida ya casi esta, ve a sentarte.

-El aroma es increíble, Kate.

Castle toma la botella de vino y va a sentarse. Luego sirve ambas copas.

Kate al rato se dirige a la mesa con los dos platos servidos con pollo al orégano y salteado de verduras.

-Eso se ve estupendo. No sabía que cocinabas.

-Que alguien no suela hacer algo no significa no saber hacerlo, Castle.

-Tienes razón.

Ella coloca ambos platos sobre la mesa, él le entrega una copa y le propone un brindis.

-Por nosotros.

-Por nosotros.

Chocan copas, beben y luego comienzan a comer.

-¡Wow! El aroma es increíble y luce estupendo, pero sabe estupendamente increíble.

-Me alegro que te guste. Es una comida que solía hacer mi madre.

-Muy sabrosa enserio.

No hablan mucho durante la comida, se dedican más a saborear y mirarse.

Luego de comer, Kate retira todo con ayuda de Rick, quien lava los platos mientras ella prepara el postre: una torre de bochas de helado de distintos sabores, con salsa de chocolate, cerezas, confites y nueces, para compartir.

Enseguida se quitan los zapatos y sientan en el sofá, uno junto a otro, a compartir el postre.

-Sabes, hoy hable con Alexis… Me dijo que no tiene ningún problema, que no esta molesta contigo ni con nada.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

-Entonces estaba pensando… ¿Qué te parece si se lo decimos a tu padre, y después organizamos una comida con él, mi madre y Alexis?

-Me da un poco de miedo eso.

-¿Miedo?

-Si, lo hace muy formal todo eso de presentarnos a nuestros padres.

-Kate… ya conoces a mi familia y ya conozco a tu padre. Será solo una comida en familia.

-Bien… hagámoslo. Y tal vez, mas adelante, debamos reunir a los chicos también. Lanie y Espo ya saben, pero Ryan y Jenny no. Eso si, todo bajo radar. No quiero que Gates sepa.

Castle nota que Kate esta algo temerosa con todos esos pasos que están dando.

-Tranquila, Kate. Todo va bien, no debes temer.

-Lo se. Es la falta de costumbre. Realmente nunca mis relaciones han sido tan… oficiales. Mis padres nunca han conocido a los chicos con los que salí, salvo de casualidad, y no le he presentado a nadie a los chicos tampoco. O sea, si han conocido a Will, a Tom y a Josh pero no han interactuado con ellos demasiado.

-Beckett… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Puedes no responder si no quieres.

-Dime.

-¿Hacia cuanto no salías con nadie cuando yo aparecí en tu vida?

-La última persona con la que había salido era Will. Hacia bastante. En verdad, Rick, volví a salir con gente cuando apareciste tú. No me preguntes porque, pero tenerte en mi vida me devolvió en si las ganas de vivir.

-A mi me paso al revés. He salido con alguna mujer desde que comenzamos a trabajar juntos, no digo que no, pero no tiene realmente comparación con como era yo antes de conocerte. Conocerte me saco las ganas de conocer otras mujeres.

Ella se sonríe.

-Igual… voy a confesarte algo… conocerte me hizo querer arreglarme mas, maquillarme, sonar mas interesante, y salir con gente. Pero una de mis razones de salir con quienes salí, ahora me doy cuenta, que era para llamar tu atención, por eso cuando sentía que ya la había llamado, corte esas relaciones. Sé que suena a algo de locos, pero… inconscientemente quería que me veas como mujer, que veas que puedo salir, divertirme…

-Que extraño es que nos estemos diciendo esto… uno generalmente no conoce ese trasfondo de la gente.

-Me alegra que podamos contarnos todo, Castle.

Se quedan un instante mirándose a los ojos, y sonriéndose mutuamente. Luego, Kate se pone de pie y lleva a la cocina el cuenco vacío de helado. Rick sirve nuevamente sus copas de vino y se dirige hacia ella.

La sorprende por detrás, besando suavemente su cuello.

Kate cierra los ojos y casi se queda sin respirar cuando los labios de Rick se posan en su cuello, y una sensación extraña irrumpe en su interior.

Ella se gira hacia él, quedando entre su cuerpo y la mesada de la cocina. Posa una mano en su mejilla y lo besa, al comienzo suavemente luego con mas fervor.

Luego de unos segundos, Rick se aleja interrumpiendo el beso, y con una sonrisa le ofrece la copa de vino.

-¿Te parece si vemos una película?

Kate toma la copa, pero no le salen las palabras para responder. Ver una película es lo menos que desea hacer, pero sabe que debe tomarse todo con calma, así que asiente.

Regresan al living, Rick detiene la música mientras ella mira entre sus películas. Enseguida el la acompaña.

-¿Qué tienes ganas de mirar?

-¿Qué tal un clásico?

Le dice él enseñándole el DVD de "Nueve semanas y media".

-No lo se, Castle… no se si me voy a sentir muy cómoda mirando esa película contigo.

-Vamos, Kate… ¿por qué no?

-Bien. Dámela.

Ella coloca la película, apagan las luces, quedando solo las velas. Y se acomodan uno junto a otro en el sofá.

Al principio los dos están enfocados en la película, ella recostada sobre el hombro de él. Luego, Kate empieza a besarlo en el cuello, el cierra los ojos disfrutando el contacto.

Enseguida se besan en los labios, el besa su cuello y hombros. Poco a poco se va inclinando quedando casi encima de ella.

Rick puede sentir que ella esta muy nerviosa, no es una mujer acostumbrada a dejar que otro tenga iniciativas sobre ella. Entonces él se aleja un poco, posa una mano en su mejilla acariciándola suavemente con su pulgar, la mira a los ojos, hablándole casi en un susurro.

-Kate… no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras.

-Estoy nerviosa, Rick… pero quiero estar contigo.

Nunca antes él la había visto tan endeble, al borde del llanto por los nervios que la ahogan.

-Relájate… cierra los ojos. ¿Confías en mí?

Ella asiente y luego cierra los ojos.

Él vuelve a inclinarse sobre ella, besándola al comienzo dulcemente en los labios, luego con más pasión. Mientras acaricia su cintura por encima del vestido. Besa su cuello, hombros. Pero Kate aun continua tensa. Y exquisitamente sonrojada, con los ojos vidriosos, piensa Castle.

-Kate… no tengas miedo… ¿quieres ir al cuarto?

Ella abre los ojos suavemente y asiente. Él se pone de pie y le ofrece una mano. Ella la toma, y él la conduce a la habitación.

Allí, a media luz del velador, al pie de la cama, Rick comienza a acariciarla y besarla delicadamente. Ella cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. Enseguida él introduce sus manos por dentro del vestido posándolas sobre su cintura, lo cual la hace suspirar. Ella posa sus manos sobre las de él, conduciéndolo a juntos sacarle el vestido.

Luego, Rick acaricia la cintura y abdomen desnudo de Kate. Y desciende a besarla. Cuando, él vuelve a estar a la altura de ella, Kate decide besarlo ella misma y poco a poco ir desabrochando su camisa hasta sacársela. Enseguida prosigue con su pantalón.

Después, él se inclina sobre ella conduciéndola a recostarse en la cama. Mientras continúan besándose y acariciándose.

Rick le quita suavemente el sostén dejándolo a un costado. Y comienza a besarle los pechos, y a jugar con su lengua en ellos. Con dulzura, provocándole varios suspiros y gemidos que Kate intenta ahogar.

Enseguida se deshacen de la poca ropa interior que queda en ellos, sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse cada vez más íntimamente. Ninguno de los dos soporta más la excitación que cargan.

Él aparta su rostro un segundo para mirarla a los ojos en busca de aprobación para continuar, ella asiente.

Rick vuelve a recostarse sobre ella, y besando su cuello, lentamente empieza a penetrarla provocando en Kate una infinidad de sensaciones y suspiros interminables.

Al comienzo se mueve sobre ella pausadamente, pero luego, ninguno de los dos soporta más la expectativa, y Rick comienza a mecerse frenéticamente llevándolos a ambos al mismo tiempo al clímax.

Enseguida, él se desploma sobre ella, aun enlazados entre si. Después, se acomodan bajo las sabanas y se quedan dormidos abrazados. Sin decirse una palabra, solo mirándose a los ojos.

Duermen apenas una hora, cuando ella se despierta, complacida por lo que paso entre ellos, pero con más confianza y ganas de más, es Kate quien empieza a besarlo y acariciarlo, provocando que él se despierte excitado. Ella se posiciona sobre él y vuelven a hacer el amor, pero esta vez más pasionalmente y con menos preámbulo.

Esa madrugada, finalmente se quedan dormidos exhaustos a las cuatro de la mañana, entre los brazos del otro, luego de varias rondas de placer.


	9. Chapter 9

Por la mañana, Kate abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es el rostro plácido de Rick. Ella se sonríe y lo acaricia colocando una mano en su mejilla. Sabe que debería levantarse para ir a la comisaria, pero esta demasiado cómoda entre los brazos de él, pegada a su cuerpo desnudo.

Enseguida el abre los ojos también y se sonríe al verla.

-Buen día, Kate.

-Buen día.

-Nunca antes había dormido tan bien.

-Ni yo.

-¿Hay que levantarse, verdad?

-Lamentablemente si.

Él comienza a besarla en el cuello mientras acaricia su abdomen desnudo. Kate empieza a excitarse.

-Rick… por favor…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Si así empezamos el día no voy a poder trabajar.

Él desciende una mano por las partes íntimas de ella. Ella cierra los ojos.

-Rick…

Kate se gira lentamente en el abrazo, quedando bajo él, cara a cara con Rick.

Se miran a los ojos unos instantes mientras él se mueve sobre ella provocando una fricción que la hace perder la noción de todo, y comienza a dejarse llevar.

Se besan, acarician y acaban haciendo el amor.

Luego, se levantan, Kate arrastrándolo a Rick, que no desea salirse de la cama, y se duchan juntos, y se visten.

-¿Desayunamos de camino? Ya es tarde.

El asiente. Y se van.

En el camino compran dos cafés y algo en la pastelería y enseguida entran al edificio de la comisaria.

Al entrar en homicidios, Esposito los recibe sonriente, haciéndola ruborizar a Kate.

-Me pregunto que los habrá hecho demorarse en venir. Nunca antes habías llegado tan tarde, Beckett.

-Había mucho tráfico.

Esposito mira su reloj pulsera.

-mmm… usualmente estas aquí a las siete, Beckett… son las diez pasadas. ¿Tanto trafico había?

-Bueno, córtala, Espo. No sé que quieres que te diga.

Esposito se sonríe.

-Eso me lo responde todo. Igual no hay caso aun, así que no había apuro.

Kate lo fulmina con la mirada. Mientras se dirige a su escritorio.

-¿Qué sucede, Castle? ¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones? O las ratonas debo decir.

- ¡Que gracioso!

Kate le rebolea una carpeta.

-¡Ouch!

-Estas demasiado gracioso esta mañana, Espo. No quiero que nada de esto llegue a oídos de Gates, por favor.

-Lo se. Ya esta, no más bromas. Al menos por ahora. ¿Le han dicho a Ryan ya?

-No. Pensábamos hacerlo pronto.

-¿Quieres organizar una comida para esta noche entre todos nosotros? Mi madre y Alexis no estarán así que podemos ir a mi apartamento.

-Me parece bien. ¿Organizas Espo?

-Déjamelo a mí. ¿Pizzas y cervezas?

Ambos asienten.

-Listo. Los dejo, iré a decirle a Lanie.

Kate finalmente toma asiento en su escritorio y Castle en su silla de siempre.

-¿Estas bien, Kate?

-Si, solo que Espo exagera con sus bromas y no quiero que aun lo sepa mas gente de aquí.

-¿Piensas que a Gates les molestaría si se entera?

-No lo se. Pero tal vez use eso para sacarte de aquí. Y no quiero.

Ambos se sonríen.

Antes del mediodía, un caso se presenta. Jezabel Martínez, una bailarina de ballet de 20 años, asesinada de una puñalada en la espalda en el vestuario del teatro donde ensayaba. Para la noche, avanzan bastante en el caso, aunque aun no tienen al culpable.

A las ocho dejan la comisaria rumbo al apartamento de Castle, junto a Ryan. Lanie y Esposito irán luego, Jenny no puede ir.

En el viaje le cuentan las noticias nuevas a Ryan, quien se pone muy contento y los felicita.

En el apartamento, se ponen cómodos, y enseguida llegan Lanie y Javier con las pizzas y las cervezas.

Comen y beben hasta la una de la madrugada. Hora en que Esposito, Ryan y Lanie se van.

Kate ayuda a Rick a juntar todas las botellas y cajas de pizzas.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya yendo. Ya es demasiado tarde y mañana si debo llegar temprano a la comisaria.

-Quédate. Prometo que estaremos temprano.

-Rick… prefiero irme a mi casa. No creo que sea lo mejor pasar todas las noches juntos. O sea, no me mal interpretes. Me encanta pasar las noches contigo, pero creo que es mejor ir más lento, sino el próximo paso será vivir juntos, casarnos y tener hijos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

-¿Me hablas enserio?

-Claro que si. Te amo, Kate. Me mudaría contigo ya mismo, y me casaría y tendría hijos.

-Castle… Rick… es muy pronto para hablar de esas cosas.

-Con todo lo que espere por ti, nada es muy pronto.

Ella se acerca a él y lo abraza.

-Lo siento, Rick. No quise sonar brusca.

-Está bien. Tal vez no queremos lo mismo.

-Claro que queremos lo mismo. Pero yo necesito tiempo. Sabes que soy un poco lenta para dar cada paso. Pero todo llegara. Lo prometo.

Ella lo besa y luego él la acompaña hasta la puerta y la despide.

-¿Te parece cenar con mi padre mañana? Lo organizo.

El asiente.

-Nos vemos mañana, Rick.

-Nos vemos mañana. Duerme bien, Kate.

-Tu también.

Se dan un último beso y ella se va.


	10. Chapter 10

Al otro día, en la comisaria todo acontece tranquilo, cierran un caso y nada nuevo aparece. Kate completa reportes, mientras Castle juega con su teléfono.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, Kate termina con el último reporte.

-Bueno, creo que por hoy es suficiente. ¿Recuerdas que viene mi padre a cenar a casa, cierto?

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. ¿En que quieres que te ayude?

-Lo tengo todo cubierto. Trae el vino si quieres.

-Bien… ¿A que hora voy?

-¿A las ocho? Así llegas antes que mi padre.

Castle asiente.

-Entonces me voy yendo. Así me cambio de ropa y saludo a mi madre y Alexis.

Rick se pone de pie y le sonríe.

-Te veo un rato, Kate.

-Te veo.

Él se va. Ella junta sus cosas y luego también deja la comisaria.

Kate llega a su apartamento y enseguida se dispone a preparar la cena. Luego, mientras la comida esta en el horno, se da una ducha rápida y se pone ropa limpia.

Finalmente, a las ocho, todo esta listo, la mesa puesta y Rick golpea la puerta.

-Justo a tiempo.

Se saludan con un dulce y prolongado beso. Después, él le extiende el vino que ha traído, y ambos se acomodan en el living a esperar la llegada de Jim.

-¿Crees que estará todo bien con tu padre? ¿Qué le has dicho?

-No hizo falta decir demasiado. Cuando lo invite a cenar y le dije que tu estarías, él solo realizo la cuenta. Despreocúpate, Rick, todo estará bien.

-Nunca estuve en esta situación.

-¿Vas a decirme que nunca antes conociste a los padres de tus novias?

-No. Nunca.

-Vamos, no te creo.

-Es la verdad.

-¿Qué hay de tus suegros? Te has casado dos veces, Castle.

-Los padres de Meredith viven en Inglaterra y no vinieron a la boda ni tampoco cuando nació Alexis. Los conozco por fotos. Y el padre de Gina… ni ella misma sabe donde esta. El tipo viaja todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, supongo que entonces esta será tu primera vez. No te preocupes que para mi papá casi también. Ya hemos hablado del tema. Nunca le he presentado a nadie.

Enseguida golpean a la puerta. Kate abre y le da la bienvenida a su papá con un abrazo. Luego, Rick se acerca y estrecha manos con Jim.

-Hola, Sr. Beckett. Un placer volver a verlo.

-Hola. Y… Puedes llamarme Jim, Rick.

No se demoran demasiado en tomar asiento junto a la mesa, y Kate sirve la comida.

-Me he sorprendido bastante con esta invitación, Katie. Aunque no hace falta ser muy listo para saber a que se debe.

Kate mira a Rick.

-Castle y yo… es decir, Rick y yo queríamos hacerlo mas… oficial.

-Si. No voy a pedirle la mano de su hija, pero… si su aprobación.

Jim permanece serio.

-¿Sucede algo papá?

-Solo estoy conteniéndome para no llorar. Estoy realmente muy contento de que un hombre como tu, Rick, hayas aparecido en la vida de mi hija.

Castle se sonríe y solloza.

-Yo estoy muy contento también, señor, de que ella haya aparecido en la mía.

-No dejes que le suceda nada. Kate es terca, pero sé que te quiere y que pondrá todo de si en esta relación.

-No dejare que le pase nada, Jim.

-Bueno, papá, no lo cargues con tantas presiones…

-Es mi deber como padre, Katie. ¿Y para cuando la boda?

Rick mira a Kate, Kate a su padre.

-No hemos hablado del tema aun…

-¿Y que están esperando?

-Recién comenzamos a salir…

-¿Recién? Para mí ya hace como cuatro años que salen. La vida se presenta de modo inesperado, no pierdan el tiempo. Cásense, tengan hijos, viajen…

Kate se pone un poco incomoda al tocar ese tema. Rick lo nota.

-Bueno, papá, aun no…

-Todo a su tiempo, Jim. No se preocupe que Kate estará retenida a mi lado por el resto de su vida, costo que esto se de, no voy a dejar que se escabulla.

Ella le sonríe y le agradece tan solo gesticulando la palabra: Gracias.

-Bien, cambiemos de tema, ¿si? ¿Cómo están tus cosas, papá?

-Todo en orden hija.

-¿Has ido al medico? Nunca me cuentas y siempre tengo la sensación de que me escondes algo.

Jim mira serio a Rick y luego le sonríe a su hija.

-Claro que he ido. No te cuento porque no hay nada que contar, Katie. Pero no hablemos de mí. Soy aburrido como temática, hablemos de… no se… ¿Cómo esta tu familia, Rick?

Rick no puedo dejar de notar que algo le sucede a Jim pero no quiere compartirlo, al menos no con Kate.

-Eh… bien. Alexis en busca de universidades, y mi madre esta por estrenar un unipersonal. De hecho, Kate pudo presenciar algo de la obra.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que tal te ha parecido, hija?

-A pesar de que Rick se avergüenza un poco, a mi me ha encantado. Es un monologo autobiográfico.

-Espero poder ir al estreno.

-Claro que si. Yo les avisare. Va a estrenarse en el centro de Manhattan, la vergüenza voy a tener que trabajarla.

El resto de la noche, la pasan amenamente conversando sobre todo y nada en particular.

Comen el postre, beben café. Jim cuenta anécdotas de la infancia de Kate. Rick cuenta sobre Alexis.

En un momento, Kate se excusa para ir al baño, y Rick aprovecha a hablar con Jim a solas.

-Jim… No quiero ser inoportuno, pero… No pude dejar de notar que algo le sucede… Casi esquivó el tema del medico cuando Kate preguntó… y yo… bueno…

-Eres muy perceptivo, Richard, pensé que había disimulado mejor.

-Creo que su hija lo noto, pero…

-…Hace tiempo que no estoy bien de salud. Pero no quiero preocupar a Kate. Ya perdió a su mamá y le costó, y aun le cuesta, recuperarse de eso.

-¿Pero es algo grave?

-¿Prometes no decirle a Kate?

-Jim, yo…

-Por favor, Rick. Es por su bien. Sé que los secretos han puesto en desequilibrio su relación en el pasado, pero no deseo que Kate sepa de esto. No todavía. Cuando tenga los resultados finales de los estudios que me han hecho, yo mismo hablare con ella.

Rick asiente.

-Me han detectado un tumor en la cabeza. No muy grande. Aun no se si es operable, no se si es mortal. Me han hecho una biopsia y debo esperar por ella.

-No puede ocultarle algo así a Kate, Jim. Si algo le sucediese sin ella saber, se derrumbaría por completo.

-Lo se. Por eso no quiero decirle hasta no saber que tan grave es. Por favor, Rick.

Kate aparece en el living nuevamente. Nota que algo raro sucede.

-¿De que estaban hablando ustedes dos?

-De ti, por supuesto.

-¿Papá, no estarás otra vez presionando a Castle sobre casamientos, hijos y viajes, no?

El padre se sonríe. Rick intenta hacer lo mismo.

-Lo que mas desea un padre es ver a su hija feliz, Katie. No puedes culparme por insistir en eso.

-Eres inexorable, papá. ¿Quieren otro café?

Jim se pone de pie y toma su abrigo.

-No para mi, gracias, hija. Mañana tengo que madrugar y si tomo más café no voy a dormir.

-Espero verte mas seguido, papá.

-Yo también, hija. Y a ti también, Rick.

-Por supuesto, Jim. Podemos planear una comida en mi casa con Alexis y mi madre.

-Me parece una fantástica idea. He conocido a tu familia pero no en las mejores circunstancias.

-Lo se.

Jim saluda a Kate con un cálido abrazo. Y luego le estrecha la mano a Rick.

-¿Tu quieres otro café, Castle?

-No, gracias, me voy a ir yendo…

Rick toma su abrigo.

-¿No te quedas?

-Hoy no.

Kate lo nota extraño. Se acerca a él, posa una mano en su mejilla.

-¿Qué sucede, Castle?

-Nada, estoy cansado, eso es todo.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas a dormir?

-Prefiero ir a casa. Alexis mañana se va a Los Ángeles a ver a Meredith por el fin de semana, quisiera estar allí.

-Bien, hubieras empezado por ahí. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No te enojes, Kate. Hoy prefiero dormir solo.

A Kate se le llenan enseguida los ojos de lágrimas.

-Castle, algo me estas ocultando.

-No oculto nada. De verdad.

El la estrecha en sus brazos, aferrándose fuertemente a ella. Ella apoya su cabeza sobre su pecho, dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

-¿Mi padre te ha molestado con todo eso del casamiento y demás?

-Sabes que no, Kate. Ya te he dicho que si fuera por mí me caso ahora mismo y mañana tenemos hijos.

-Entonces, ¿te has molestado conmigo por ser tan negativa al respecto?

-No. Porque te comprendo. Y sé que necesitas tus tiempos. Por favor, deja de buscar motivos, solo estoy cansado, quiero dormir, estar con Alexis. Eso es todo.

-Bien. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Claro que si.

Rick seca las lagrimas de sus mejillas con ambos pulgares. Luego, la toma por ambas mejillas y la besa dulcemente.

-Duerme bien. Y no te pases toda la noche pensando alternativas a que me sucede a mí, porque nada me sucede.

Ella se sonríe.

-Bien. Te creo. Duerme bien tu también, Castle.

Ella le da un último beso y él se va.

Kate no quedo del todo convencida, pero prefiere no presionar más, pensando que seguro es alguna cosa sin sentido que dijo su padre o realmente tal vez esta cansado.

Así que limpia todo, lava los platos y se va a dormir.

Por otro lado, Rick llega a su apartamento. Martha esta sentada en el living bebiendo vino y repasando su libreto.

-¡Richard! Pensé que no vendrías a dormir. ¿Quieres una copa?

Él asiente y se sienta junto a su madre. Ella enseguida percibe el rostro abatido de él.

-¿Todo fue bien con el padre de Beckett?

-Si.

-Vamos, querido, que te conozco. Algo te sucede, hijo.

-¿Prometes no contarle a nadie? Ni siquiera a Alexis, por las dudas de que se lo diga a Lanie y ella a Kate.

-Prometido.

-Jim me conto que tiene un tumor en la cabeza.

-¡Oh, dios mio!

-No se sabe si es mortal. Ni si es operable. Pero esta ahí. No quiere decirle nada a Kate hasta saber cual es realmente su estado. Me siento mal mintiéndole, madre. Ya hemos superado la etapa de mentiras, no deseo que se enoje por ocultarle esto. Pero sé que de saberlo, va a destruirla.

-Siento mucho que estés en esta posición, Richard. El sr. Beckett realmente no debió ponerte en ella. Pero comprendo que quiera preservar a Kate. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, pobre chica.

-No sé que hacer, madre. Casi debí huir a base de mentiras del apartamento de ella, porque no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-Hijo, voy a serte sincera. Sé que su padre te ha pedido discreción, pero tu le debes la verdad a ella, tu tienes un compromiso para con Kate, y él deberá aceptarlo. Será difícil, pero pienso que debes decirle.

-No podre dormir pensando en esto… ¿crees que debería ir ahora mismo a decirle?

-Ya es tarde, pero queda en ti.

-Creo que iré. No puedo ocultárselo. No va a perdonármelo. Imagínate, siendo drástico, que algo le sucede a Jim en el tiempo que espera los resultados. ¿Qué le digo a Kate? ¿Cómo logro consolarla y encima soportar el peso sobre mis hombros de haber sabido que pasaba?

-Bueno, Richard, no seamos tan trágicos. Pero si sientes que debes ir ahora, ve.

-Eso hare. Gracias, madre.

Él le da un beso en la frente a su mamá y se va.

Se sube a su coche pero antes de irse le envía un mensaje de texto a Kate: -"¿Ya estas dormida?"

-"Estaba en eso. ¿Qué sucede?"

-"No te duermas. Estoy yendo para allí."

-"Acabas de irte, Castle. ¿Ya me extrañas?"

-"Mas de lo que piensas. Necesito hablar contigo. Espérame, prepara café, en diez estoy allí".

Él arranca el coche hacia el edificio de Kate.

Ella se levanta de la cama, preocupada, se coloca las pantuflas y se dirige a la cocina a preparar café.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate abre la puerta de su apartamento algo preocupada por el imprevisto regreso de Rick.

-¡Hey!

Él le da un beso en los labios y luego entra dirigiéndose enseguida al sofá.

Ella, con el seño fruncido, cierra la puerta y se dirige a él.

-¿Qué sucede, Rick?

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Kate, de modo temeroso, toma asiento junto a él.

-Me estas asustando…

-Kate… Primero que nada, debes saber que se suponía que esto era un secreto. Pero ya hemos pasado por esto y no quiero volverlo a hacer.

-¿Un secreto entre quienes?

-Tu padre y yo.

-Sabia que algo extraño pasaba entre ustedes.

-Voy a contarte porque creo que mereces saberlo, pero te pido por favor que no le digas que te dije, que esperes a que él hable contigo. No quiero perder la confianza de tu padre, Kate, pero tampoco quería perder la tuya.

Ella lo toma de la mano.

-Castle… ¿Algo malo le pasa a mi papá?

-Bien… Aun no se sabe a ciencia cierta, le descubrieron un tumor en la cabeza…

-¡Oh, dios mio!

-…espera, Kate. Déjame hablar. Le han hecho una biopsia para saber que tan malo es, y si es operable. Tu papá no quería preocuparte, pero siento que tienes que saberlo. Todavía nada esta dicho. Hay que esperar los resultados.

Kate comienza a sollozar. Rick la abraza.

-Ey, no… no llores, por favor. No nos alarmemos de antemano, Kate. Seguro que tu padre va a estar bien.

-No podemos saberlo, Rick… No puedo perderlo a él también. ¿Por qué la vida se ensaño conmigo? ¿Qué hice para que me lo quite todo?

-Nadie se ha ensañado contigo, Kate. Son cosas de la vida. Injustas, pero no adrede.

-Castle… no quiero que te pase nada por estar conmigo.

Él rompe el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos.

-No digas pavadas. No puedo decir que nunca nada va a pasarme, pero no seamos fatalistas, Kate. Hemos pasado por mucho juntos, si la vida quisiera quitarnos del medio ya lo habría hecho.

-Ojala tuviera esa visión, Rick. Lo veo todo negro.

-No quiero que veas todo negro. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que veas la vida brillar, Kate?

Ella se sonríe aun sollozando.

-Tenerte conmigo la ilumina, Castle.

Él se sonríe.

-¿Te quedas a dormir?

-Me quedo.

Ella se pone de pie y lo toma de la mano conduciéndolo al cuarto.

Se acuestan conversando de la vida, y lentamente se van quedando dormidos.


	12. Chapter 12

Dos serenas semanas pasan, en las cuales Kate y Rick han ido al estreno del monologo de Martha, han salido, estado en sus casas, trabajado… Hasta que una mañana Kate golpea la puerta del apartamento de Rick, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Martha es quien abre la puerta y enseguida la hace pasar. Alexis, que esta sentada en el sofá, se acerca a ellas cuando la oye entrar. Ambas mujeres intentan consolar a Kate, aun sin saber que le sucede.

-Kate… ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

-Por favor no llores así, Kate, dinos que sucede.

Martha y Alexis acompañan a Kate sentarse al sofá. Mientras Martha busca un vaso de agua, Alexis la estrecha contra su cuerpo dándole apoyo.

-Kate, dinos que es lo que pasa, por favor…

-Mi papá… él acaba de confirmarme lo… tiene un tumor y es maligno.

-¡Oh, dios, querida! Lo siento tanto.

Martha le da el vaso de agua y se sienta al otro lado de Kate pasando un brazo por detrás de ella acariciándole la espalda.

-Seguro que todo va a estar bien, no debes…

-…quisiera ser optimista pero… el médico le ha dicho que operarlo es riesgoso, aunque pueden intentarlo. No puedo pasar por eso… No quiero.

-Todos estamos contigo, Kate. Sé que no es consuelo para lo que estas pasando, pero no vamos a dejarte sola en ningún momento.

-Lo se. Gracias.

Enseguida, Rick abre la puerta del apartamento, llevando una bolsa de papel con algunas compras. Al ver a Kate llorando en los brazos de su hija y madre, deja la bolsa en el suelo y corre hacia ella.

-Kate… Kate, ¿Qué sucede?

Martha y Alexis se ponen del pie dejando a su padre sentarse junto a Kate. Ambas le dan un beso y luego los dejan solos.

Kate mira a Rick a los ojos, aun sollozos.

-Mi papá me llamo hace un rato…

Ella no puede continuar hablando, y él lo comprendo todo. La estrecha entre sus brazos mientras le da suaves caricias circulares en la espalda.

-Lo siento mucho, Kate. Sé que el optimismo no es lo tuyo, pero seré optimista por los dos. Tu padre superara esto, ya veras.

-Rick… no estoy preparada para perderlo a él también.

-No va a suceder.

-Es como si el destino estuviera ensañado en borrarme de la vida sin dejar rastros. Se lleva a todas las personas que quiero…

-El destino es una mera ilusión de esperanza, de creer que todos vamos hacia un camino señalado y que todo sucede por una razón. No es real, Kate. La vida pasa, no podemos evitarla, pero nadie esta intentando borrarte, y llegado el caso, no te preocupes que yo te rescribiría. Nunca voy a dejarte desaparecer.

Ella le sonríe.

-Si me rescribís por favor has una versión mejor de mí.

- Soy buen escritor, modestia aparte, pero no tan bueno. Eso sería imposible.

-No quiero ir a trabajar hoy, Castle. Ya le he enviado un texto a Espo para que hable con Gates.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-¿Crees posible realizar esta noche la comida con mi padre, Alexis y tu madre?

-Todo es posible. Hablare con ellas.

-Bien, iré a mi apartamento a darme un baño caliente, lo necesito. Avísame si la cena será posible. Hablare con mi padre.

-¿Quieres que pase mas tarde y almorcemos juntos?

-Me encantaría.

El la besa dulcemente en los labios, y luego juntos se ponen de pie.

Rick la acompaña hasta la puerta, vuelve a besarla y la despide.

Las horas siguientes, Kate toma el baño caliente, y se recuesta un poco a descansar. Rick arregla la cena con su familia, todas aceptan, y luego le envía un mensaje a Kate diciendo que todo esta organizado. Kate habla con su padre. Rick compra comida china y toca la puerta en casa de Kate.

Ella, vistiendo pijamas y pantuflas, abre la puerta y lo recibe con un beso.

-No sabía que había que venir en pijamas.

Ella se sonríe.

-Creo que te has dejado algo aquí por si acaso.

Se sientan en la mesa del living a almorzar.

-Hable con mi papá y esta noche estará allí.

-Bien… mi madre y Alexis dijeron que ellas se ocuparan de la cena. No se si tener miedo o estar contento…

-No seas malo… hasta ahora nunca me han defraudado cuando han preparado la cena.

-Es verdad.

Pasan casi una hora almorzando y conversando, luego Rick ordena y limpia todo, y Kate le propone ver una película.

Él se cambia en ropa más cómoda. Un jogging y una camiseta que se había dejado allí. Y se recuestan en el sofá a ver _A mom for christmas_ por enésima vez. Kate se pone un poco emocional, él la consuela con besos y caricias, y terminan en la habitación de Kate haciendo el amor.

Mas tarde, ambos se preparan para la cena con la familia. Y arriban al apartamento de Castle a las ocho en punto, encontrándose a Jim en la entrada.

Se sientan a la mesa, Martha y Alexis sirven la comida.

-Wow, esto luce increíble.

-Gracias, Kate… esperamos que sea de su gusto.

-Realmente delicioso, chicas.

-Gracias, Sr. Beckett. Por el cumplido por la comida y por llamarme chica.

Todos ríen.

-Vamos, Martha, llámame Jim, por favor. Somos todos de la familia.

Kate se siente tan a gusto durante toda la cena, que realmente empieza a dudar a su negación al casamiento y a tener hijos, y Rick lo nota cuando ella comienza a ser menos negativa ante las insinuaciones de los demás. Todos acaban notando el cambio de actitud de ella.

(…)

-Eso es lo que les vengo diciendo. No hay que esperar tanto para casarse y formar una familia cuando se tiene un amor como el de ellos.

-Lo mismo le digo yo a Richard.

-Bueno, madre…

-…Nunca se sabe, Martha. Quizás cuando menos lo esperen todo sucede.

-Me encantaría preparar una boda. ¿Podre preparar su boda, Kate?

-Claro que si, Alexis.

-Eso si, deben avisarme con anticipación antes de tener un hijo, tengo que hacerme la idea de ser abuela otra vez.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Martha.

Y así pasan el resto de la cena. Conversando mitad en broma y mitad en serio sobre la hipotética boda y bebes.

Luego, Alexis sirve el postre que Jim trajo junto a una taza de café para cada uno.

Y después, mientras Kate, Martha y Alexis ordenan todo, Rick lleva a Jim a conocer el resto del apartamento.

Mientras le esta enseñando el piso de arriba, Jim lo detiene a mitad del corredor.

-Rick… sé que Kate ya te habrá dicho los resultados de mi biopsia.

Rick asiente.

-No quiero que se anden preocupando. Deben vivir su vida, no lamentarse la mía.

-Kate esta muy angustiada, no puede perderlo a usted también tras haber perdido a su madre.

-Lo se. Pero ahora te tiene a ti. Y sé que cuidaras siempre de ella.

-Claro que si.

-Aun no he decidido si me operare, pero si algo me pasase me encantaría poder llegar al menos a verlos casados, poder entrar a la iglesia del brazo de Katie… no quiero presionarlos, no es de mi incumbencia…

-Jim, usted mismo vio el cambio de actitud de Kate… tal vez no sea tan lejano todo eso. A decir verdad, yo solo estaba esperando por ver un poco mas de confianza en ella, para proponerle casamiento.

Jim se sonríe.

-Hazlo, Richard. Si esperas que Kate esta absolutamente lista para algo, vas a dormirte esperando. Debes darle un empujoncito.

-Lo haré.

Jim palmea el hombro de Castle, y luego siguen el recorrido por el sitio.

Finalmente, beben otro café, y después Jim se va, Alexis se retira a dormir, y Martha a darse un baño de inmersión.

Rick acompaña a Kate a su apartamento.

-Te vi bien hoy en la cena.

-Me hizo bien vernos a todos juntos. Me dio esperanzas, Rick.

-Me parece bien.

Ambos se sonríen.

-Sé que parecerá broma, debido a mi historia de vida y a mi trabajo pero… esto que esta pasando con mi papá, me hizo darme cuenta cuan rápido la vida puede esfumarse, y que no hay que perder el tiempo deliberando, hay que actuar, e ir salteando obstáculos en el momento, cometiendo errores y aprendiendo de ellos.

-Así es. Me agrada que seas más optimista.

-Aprendí de ti.

Se funden en un abrazo y se besan.

-¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche?

-Me quedo.

Rick y Kate se dirigen al cuarto de ella, se desvisten y hacen el amor. Luego se quedan dormidos abrazados y soñando con un mundo lleno de posibilidades.


End file.
